Al final, sólo queda la esperanza
by Lyra sama
Summary: La repentina muerte de sus padres era tan sólo el comienzo de lo que el destino le había preparado. No sería fácil, estando sola en una ciudad de la que no podía escapar. Tenía una misión: encontrar a la única familia que le quedaba. Pero quizá había más de una persona en este mundo que podría salvarla. Porque, al final, sólo queda la esperanza para conseguir la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Al final, sólo queda la esperanza**

**Por: Lyra**

_Tokio, Noviembre de 1860_

Aquel anochecer llovía a cántaros. Nadie deambulaba por la extensa avenida que tenía su fin en el barrio portuario. Japón había estado prácticamente aislado del resto de la Tierra por más de un centenar de años y en ese momento, abría sus puertas por fin a un mundo que aún estaba inconsciente de todas las desgracias que se le vendrían encima en los próximos años. Pero todo estaba tan tranquilo en ese momento, en un ambiente apaciguado por el humo emanado desde cada uno de los cañones de las sencillas casas que resguardaban a los habitantes de la capital, amenizada sólo por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia en los techos grises y fuentes de agua de los jardines aledaños.

De pronto, resonando en los adoquines, unos suaves pasos ayudados por sandalias de madera irrumpieron en la presencia desolada de la naturaleza. Una joven de cabellos castaños caminaba atormentada en el silencio de una ciudad que escasamente detenía su movimiento. Empapada, seguía marchando, sin importarle demasiado que su yukata ajado y descolorido se impregnara del agua que caía desde el cielo sin piedad. Con el rostro pálido y sus ojos verdes sin brillo, observaba a su alrededor, pensando, esperando que ocurriese el milagro que sabía en el fondo de su corazón quizá nunca llegaría: encontrar a su hermano.

Sakura había perdido a sus padres hace ya un año, producto de una enfermedad desconocida, al menos en ese momento. Todo marchaba en forma bastante normal en su familia, conformada por su padre, quien era el profesor en una humilde escuela. No ganaba mucho dinero, pero con su aporte se solventaban la mayoría de los gastos de la casa. Su madre, Nadeshiko, realizaba las labores hogareñas junto con ella, quien también recibía la formación académica a cargo de su padre en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Touya, su hermano mayor, se desempeñaba como maestro de artes marciales en un pequeño Dojo del centro de la ciudad. Con una historia familiar así, nadie, menos ella, sospecharía de los giros que puede dar un ritmo de vida tan apacible y rutinario como el que mantenía.

Nadeshiko era una mujer dulce como ninguna. Tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, ojos verdes como el bosque más tupido, y una piel tersa y blanca como la nieve. Poseedora de una belleza admirada y envidiada, pero jamás tocada por sentimientos tan bajos y ruines como aquellos. Siempre mostrándose animada y cálida en cada uno de sus quehaceres, desempeñándose como una excelente madre, mujer y esposa. No tenía (o no demostraba) jamás un sentimiento de infelicidad o desdicha. Un día como cualquier otro, Nadeshiko tendía las blancas sábanas recién lavadas en los cordeles instalados en el jardín. Repentinamente, todo comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y no podía mantenerse en pie. Sakura reaccionó de inmediato al notar que su madre no se asomaba a la cocina de la casa en varios minutos, y cuando fue a ver al patio qué sucedía aquella tarde de Octubre, una sensación lancinante que partió desde el centro de su pecho, recorrió con una energía escalofriante todo su cuerpo, y ahí lo supo: comenzaría a ocurrir _lo inevitable_.

Los días pasaban, y Nadeshiko no mejoraba. La fiebre que tenía era alta, y a pesar de que Sakura se desvivía día tras día cuidándola y dándole diversos remedios y brebajes, la situación de su madre era cada vez peor. Ningún médico tenía la respuesta a la encrucijada en la que estaba la débil mujer. Pasaron dos semanas y, después de tanta lucha, falleció junto con la tranquilidad, la unidad, el amor y la profunda tristeza de una familia que veía sus últimos días frente a sus ojos sin distinguir su desgraciado destino.

Fujitaka, padre amoroso y dedicado, cayó rendido ante la misteriosa enfermedad unos pocos días después. Ante su inminente partida, Sakura y Touya habían prometido permanecer unidos a pesar del dolor y la impotencia de no poder evitar el desenlace cruel preparado para sus padres. En su lecho de muerte, Fujitaka les hizo prometer no caer ante las vicisitudes de la vida, y a no rendirse jamás.

-Sakura, Touya… sé que esto no es fácil. Gracias a Kami, han sido unos hijos excelentes. No se merecen pasar por esto, pero en esta vida _no existen las coincidencias_…

-…_Sólo ocurre lo inevitable_.- Musitó Touya, con un dejo de rabia y tristeza en su voz.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-Fujitaka observó a sus hijos con ternura a través de sus ojos cansados-No puedo evitar que pasen por esto, si estuviera en mis manos, les evitaría cualquier dolor o tristeza. Pero ya que es imposible, sólo puedo decirles que hagan lo mejor que puedan, luchen por lo que quieren, vivan como su madre y yo les enseñamos. Hagan el bien a quien lo necesite, y no se dejen llevar por las soluciones rápidas, que no llevan a nada bueno…

-Haremos como tú dices, padre. ¡Siempre daré mi mejor esfuerzo!- Sakura intentó sonreír, como hacía cuando era pequeña, pero sus intentos no dieron más fruto que una mueca bastante fingida.

-Sakura, mi pequeña… no olvides nunca que, esté donde esté, velaré por ti junto con tu madre. No te desanimes, y recuerda que: _pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_.

_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_… ya no sabía si creerlo o no. Todo se había puesto peor desde entonces, cuando los funerales de su padre fueron llevados a cabo aquella mañana nublada de noviembre, hace ya un año exactamente.

Después de todo eso, existía el temor latente de que Touya o ella contrajeran la misteriosa enfermedad. ¿Coincidencia? Nadie lo sabe, pero ninguno de los dos enfermó. Pasaron los días y siguieron viviendo en la casa que sus padres les habían dejado. Al principio, todo transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Sakura era la encargada de mantener en orden la casa, y a pesar de tener apenas 16 años, hacía las cosas en forma casi tan prolija como Nadeshiko. Dominó el arte de la cocina gracias a los consejos de su padre y a la paciencia de su madre, por lo que ahora le era de gran ayuda haber persistido en practicar, a pesar de que su comienzo en esos terrenos había sido bastante desastroso. Siguió estudiando las lecciones de geografía, gramática e inglés que le impartía su padre hasta antes de morir, extrayendo toda la información necesaria desde los libros que él había dejado en la biblioteca particular que mantenían en casa. Practicaba en el piano de la sala principal todas las tardes, intentando mejorar poco a poco. Pero ese era un terreno en el que sabía que no podría superar jamás a su hermano, quien había heredado las extraordinarias dotes musicales de su madre. Mientras tanto, Touya seguía trabajando, perseverante en ser un proveedor constante en el hogar, llegando extenuado cada noche a casa. Sakura lo observaba con preocupación, sabiendo que su hermano hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para sustentar económicamente el hogar por sí mismo. Ella quería ayudarle y trabajar en algún oficio, mas Touya no se lo había permitido.

Una noche, aquel hombre alto de ojos oscuros, piel morena y cabello negro como el azabache, entró en la casa en silencio, con un dejo de preocupación en su mirada, mientras su cuerpo se notaba casi encorvado, como cargando una mochila invisible llena de problemas. Sakura acostumbraba a tener pequeñas "peleas verbales" con su hermano, quien siempre le ponía diversos motes. Pero desde que sus padres habían muerto, las cosas habían cambiado. Seguían haciendo una que otra broma parecida a la de antaño, pero el ambiente que se generaba en esas conversaciones, se llenaba de una atmósfera que se hacía más densa día tras día. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaban a distanciarse.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas hoy? ¿Todo bien por acá?

-Sí hermano, todo bien. Llegó esta nota, no la he abierto.-En ese momento, Sakura le pasó el sobre que le había dejado un mensajero esa tarde. Era de los Ishida, lo que Sakura interpretó inequívocamente como una sola cosa: problemas, de los grandes. Touya lo abrió con impaciencia… segundos después lo apretó con fuerza en su puño y lo arrojó a las brasas de la estufa recién encendida. Ella observaba la escena con nerviosismo, sabiendo que él le ocultaba lo que ya temía…

-Touya, por favor-le dijo con sumo cuidado-dime la verdad: ¿Son deudas, verdad?

-Sakura, te lo diré sólo una vez más: no te inmiscuyas en esto.-Sentenció él, con una expresión aparentemente imperturbable.

-Pero si se trata de deudas, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo puedo trabajar. La señorita Amamiya me dijo que hay un puesto vacante en la cocinería del señor Matsumoto y quizá me pagarían bien…-titubeó ella.

-¡NO! Escúchame bien. Tú no vas a trabajar fuera, porque necesito que alguien cuide nuestra casa.-exclamó Touya, bastante exaltado por un diálogo que se hacía cada vez más repetitivo en sus conversaciones los últimos 5 meses. Él sentía impotencia por no poder manejar las cosas en buena forma, como sus padres hubieran querido. Necesitaba proteger a Sakura del peligro inminente que se avecinaba si él no hacía algo rápido… porque había _algo _que su hermana desconocía, y lamentablemente ya no había pie atrás para enmendar sus errores. Maldita desesperación la que lo había llevado a recurrir al lado oscuro de los "prestamistas".

-Pero hermano… a veces creo que estoy más insegura aquí que en otra parte. Estoy sola prácticamente todo el día, y si trabajo en algún lugar del centro, podría estar con compañía todo el día, y además ganar dinero para ayudar…-expresó con tristeza.

Touya se sentía tan culpable. Sabía que Sakura, en gran parte, tenía razón. Pero a la vez, pensaba que si mantenía a su hermana en la casa, sabría siempre donde estaba. Además, había acordado con los vecinos el mantenerlo alerta en caso de que algo extraño ocurriera en la casa, y que le ayudarían a su hermana en lo que necesite. Por suerte, la gente que vivía a su alrededor accedió, gracias a la buena relación que habían tenido con Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras estaban vivos. Touya llegó a tener la convicción absoluta de que mantener a Sakura enclaustrada en la casa era lo mejor, y que haberle pedido dinero a unos yakuzas para poder mantener la casa todos los meses, además de algunas deudas pendientes que dejaron sus padres, era la única salida frente a los acreedores que le cobraban incesantemente. Ya se las arreglaría para resolver cómo devolver ese dinero.

-Sakura, esto sólo te lo diré una vez. Quiero que entiendas que, a pesar de mi mal humor y de que nunca te lo demuestre, te quiero. Sabes que no confío en nadie más, mi vida es bastante solitaria aquí en la ciudad. No entablo más que una relación de cordialidad con todas las personas que conozco. Eres lo único valioso que me queda en este mundo. Además, a pesar de que estés sola aquí adentro, todos nuestros vecinos están alertados de estar pendientes de la casa. Y por si algo ocurre, tienes mi katana para defenderte. Sé que la usarás bien… porque yo te enseñé a defenderte desde pequeña. Confía en mí, yo pagaré todo lo que debamos y seguiremos viviendo en armonía como antes, como mamá y papá hubieran querido.

Esa noche, las cosas transcurrieron con una tranquilidad tan superficial que ninguno de los dos creía realmente en que las cosas marcharían bien, por mucho que lo desearan. Cenaron en silencio, sin mucho más que expresarse con palabras, porque los hechos hablaban por sí mismos: la tormenta se avecinaba.

Un día, la bola de nieve que había nacido a partir de una suma de dinero mal habido, se convirtió en una avalancha para los sobrevivientes de la familia Kinomoto.

Sakura había salido al jardín a buscar agua de la fuente para lavar la ropa. Estaba anocheciendo, pero ella debía seguir con sus labores para no atrasarse. Tomó el balde de madera y se dirigió a la fuente que estaba en el centro del terreno. De pronto, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos que estaban en un rincón. Sintió miedo, pero la valentía hizo presa de ella con más fuerza. Se movió sigilosa hasta el marco de la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín, y tomó desde el borde interno de ésta, la katana que su hermano le había dejado en casa para que se defendiera de cualquier peligro. De pronto, alguien la tomó con fuerza por la espalda, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, pero una mano tapó su boca, acallando sus gritos. Aparecieron cuatro tipos desde las tinieblas, frente a sus ojos, cada uno con una katana y sonrisas socarronas en sus rostros. Los cinco comenzaron a reír y a burlarse de la indefensa joven.

-Veo que Kinomoto tiene un _tesorito _que podría saldar parte de la deuda con el Sr. Ishida. El jefe estará deseoso de tener una maravilla como ésta entre las manos.

-Pero por qué hay que entregarla directamente, Jin-exclamó otro de los sujetos-si podemos disfrutar nosotros primero de la _recompensa_ ¿No creen?-Rozó su lengua contra su labio inferior. Saboreándose como un poseso de su propia maldad pura y dura. _Qué asquerosos pueden ser algunos individuos… _

Sakura estaba al borde del llanto. Sabía que aquellos tipos podrían hacerle lo que quisieran, ya ni fuerzas le quedaron para sostener la katana en su mano derecha. El horror había terminado ganando la batalla esta vez, al ver la cantidad de contrincantes que tenía. Perdía la esperanza a cada segundo que transcurría. Hasta que llegó por la puerta principal su salvación.

-¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? Ya le dije a Ishida que le pagaría. ¡Suelten a mi hermana, ahora!-Touya tomó el mango de la katana que traía en el cinto casi por instinto. Estaba furioso. No veía nada más a su alrededor que a su hermana en manos de un tipo repugnante. La cara angustiada de su _Monstruo_ (que era el mote que le había impuesto de pequeña), hacía que su sangre hirviera de la furia y quisiera masacrar a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y si nos la llevamos como parte de pago? El señor Ishida estará feliz-exclamó el sujeto que sostenía a Sakura, satisfecho por la sensación de tener a Touya entre la espada y la pared.

-Suéltala maldito cobarde, la pelea aquí es conmigo-Touya estaba preparado para atacar, como tigre a su presa. Sólo el bienestar de Sakura frenaba sus ansias de aniquilar a esos tipos. Y es que no tenía contemplado que todo saliera de esa forma. El remordimiento hacía presa de su mente, sus padres debían estar desilusionados viendo que él había sido incapaz de proteger a su hermana sin meterse en problemas. Lamentablemente no le había hecho caso a su padre, y en ese momento estaba pagando las consecuencias…

EL tipo que sostenía a Sakura, sacó un cuchillo que posó sobre el cuello de ella. Touya tragó pesado, sintiendo que sus sienes latían al máximo. La presión lo haría explotar como una caldera hirviendo si no hacía algo, _pronto._

-Está bien, tranquilo.-Touya tomó la katana que tenía atada al cinto de su yukata, y la deslizó suavemente hasta el suelo. Acto seguido, levantó las manos sobre su cabeza, irguiéndose lentamente. En sus ojos se expresaba un sentimiento indescifrable, expectante de cualquier movimiento, susurro o respiro. Miró atentamente a Sakura, quien sí supo ver en el reflejo de sus ojos, _el plan_. Se apoderó de ella un sentimiento de alerta, debía actuar… a la señal de Touya.

La banda de yakuzas creía ciegamente que tenían a ambos hermanos entre sus manos. Los cuatro tipos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a Touya, mientras que el tipo que sostenía a Sakura, bajó la guardia un par de segundos, soltando levemente su agarre en ella y alejando el cuchillo del cuello de Sakura muy brevemente, absorto en la futura escena de la golpiza que le darían al moreno. Ella miró a Touya, y el brillo en sus ojos era la señal esperada. Sakura le asestó un codazo en el estómago a su captor, quien cayó rendido al piso unos instantes. Touya la miró con orgullo, mientras comenzó a luchar contra los tipos que se le abalanzaron como tigres a su presa.

Sakura se quedó paralizada viendo cómo golpeaban a su hermano, quien se defendía con cierta dificultad, dada la cantidad de contrincantes que tenía. No así, él se movía ágil y asestando cada golpe con maestría. Tomó la katana y comenzó a luchar contra los tipos. Él miraba a su hermana cada dos por tres, diciéndole a través de sus ojos que huyera, hasta que Sakura reaccionó al ver que el tipo al que había golpeado comenzaba a levantarse. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras el tipo comenzó a perseguirla con el cuchillo. No paró de correr, dando vueltas por lo que a ella le parecieron una infinidad de calles, hasta que logró perderse entre la gente. Llegó hasta un parque, acurrucándose junto al tronco de un viejo árbol de cerezo. El llanto hizo presa de ella, ya que no sabía qué sería de ella ahora en adelante y, peor aún, no sabía lo que pasaría con su hermano.

Volvió a su casa unos días después del incidente, pero todo estaba destruido y sin rastros de su hermano. No podía regresar, por temor a ser encontrada y secuestrada en cualquier momento… aunque la idea del secuestro era lo más suave que se le pasaba por la cabeza, después de haber visto la maldad en los ojos de _ellos_.

Así pasaron los meses, mientras que ella vagaba por Tokio, sobreviviendo gracias a la caridad y a los trabajos esporádicos que conseguía. Pero no tenía un lugar fijo donde dormir, lo poco que ganaba le servía para alquilar alguna pequeña habitación por unos días y para comer. Había encontrado un restaurant pequeño en el cual trabajó un tiempo, allí la habían tratado bien, con humanidad. El problema surgió cuando los Ishida se apoderaron del barrio donde estaba. Por culpa de unos mafiosos debía escapar de un lugar a otro, por eso su vida se había vuelto tan inestable.

Y ahí estaba, caminando sola en una noche helada y lluviosa. Después de la última escapada, se había quedado sin comida y sin techo por esos días. De Touya no había noticia. Se sentía sola, perdida, sin ánimos de seguir viviendo. La debilidad física y emocional la estaban consumiendo… no tenía rumbo fijo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el puerto. No había más transeúntes que los marineros que ayudaban en el atraco de un barco que, por sus características, parecía extranjero. Tenía unas letras doradas en uno de sus costados_, _donde se leía "The Hope". Qué nombre más irónico, en un momento tan poco oportuno de su vida. Aunque quizá no lo era… nadie sabe las vueltas del destino.

La señorita O'Connors caminó a través de la rampa del barco. Una brisa fría y húmeda atacó su rostro cubierto sólo por el cuello de su abrigo. El sombrero de alas cortas cubría parte de sus brillantes bucles que, antaño, habían sido dorados, y que ahora los tonos grises atraídos por la edad habían matizado. Tomó firmemente las faldas de su sobretodo de muselina azul y descendió con precaución, a sabiendas de que un mal paso sería fatal en aquellas condiciones.

Logró bajar con éxito. Observó cómo los marineros y algunos de sus empleados, movían los baúles y maletas que ella había traído desde Inglaterra, su tierra natal. Había decidido hacer una escala en Tokio por algunos meses, a causa de los negocios que recientemente había logrado concretar en esas tierras lejanas y tan diferentes a su cultura. De pronto, observó a varios metros de distancia de ella, a una jovencita cabizbaja, que se tambaleaba al compás del viento y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. La recorrió una sensación de desasosiego, y a la vez, sintió que debía hacer algo.

Sakura no podía más con el frío y la debilidad de su cuerpo. No había comido ya en cuatro días, y nadie la había auxiliado, más bien pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos de los demás. _Quizá ya doy aspecto de pordiosera_, pensó, y una mueca de ironía muy débil surcó su rostro. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando, ni para vivir… Si es que así iban a ser las cosas.

Suzanne O'Connors no se caracterizaba por ser bondadosa con todo el mundo, ni por expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Más bien, para la sociedad inglesa donde se desenvolvía desde pequeña, era una mujer de hierro. Pero la vida está llena de opiniones, palabras al viento, y apariencias. Porque nadie sabía lo que ella había pasado, a pesar de haber nacido en una familia acaudalada y de un status social alto. Quizá al ver a esa jovencita allí, sola e indefensa, había visto parte del reflejo de ella misma, hace unas décadas atrás. No eran exactamente las mismas circunstancias, pero no dudó en que esa chica estaba en total abandono, como ella sintió durante toda su niñez y juventud. Sin decir nada, dejó su bolso de mano y su sombrero con Emily, la criada que la acompañaba a todas partes, y tomando su paraguas, se dirigió hacia la joven. Apenas se acercó a ella, la sostuvo del brazo antes que se cayera al suelo. La joven levantó débilmente su rostro, y ambas se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Suzanne quedó sorprendida ante la belleza de la muchacha a la que sostenía. A pesar de tener el rostro sucio, sus ojos verdes eran únicos. Su piel pálida y su cabello castaño casi cobrizo, no se asimilaban en nada a la idea de cómo era la fisonomía de las mujeres japonesas que ella ya conocía. Sabía que tenía _algo_ _más_… lo que la hacía especial, única, diferente… y a la vez tan parecida a ella misma.

Sakura pudo notar en los ojos azules de aquella mujer, una bondad que ocultaba a través de un rictus casi imperturbable. No sabía por qué ella estaba allí, sosteniéndola, si ni siquiera la conocía. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, viendo sólo un color negro en el que las siluetas de los objetos y personas que la rodeaban, se desvanecía en segundos casi imperceptibles. Sólo escuchaba murmullos lejanos, sin entender si eran voces o sólo almas en pena que deambulaban ante ella. Todo se hizo cada vez más lejano, hasta que sintió caerse en el centro del abismo…

Suzanne tomó entre sus brazos con una fuerza renovada, que no creía existente en ella misma, a esa indefensa muchacha que se había desmayado por la debilidad. A sus cincuenta y cinco años, no pensó nunca que estaría en esas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo correcto. Emily acudió velozmente en su ayuda, quitándole a la joven de los brazos, sin decir absolutamente nada. Los años al lado de su patrona la habían hecho comprender que, ante muchas actitudes de ella, no debía hacer preguntas. Suzanne simplemente la observó y le dijo a su fiel sirvienta, quien no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad y sorpresa:

-Llévala al carruaje. Esta noche se quedará en la residencia con nosotras.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** No tengo mucho más que decir que, aprovechando la extensión inesperada de mis vacaciones, estoy escribiendo en mis ratos libres. Creo que esta es la última historia que escribiré en este género, porque no creo que después me dé el tiempo de seguir haciéndolo, lamentablemente. Por lo mismo, no prometo actualizar demasiado seguido, pero de que termino esta historia, lo haré (ya tengo la línea completa de lo que pasará, en MUY grandes rasgos, así que lo que me queda es traspasarlo aquí). Pero bueno… _hay que crecer y volar_, dicen por ahí xD!  
Con respecto a la historia: es un género más dramático y adulto del que alguna vez acostumbré a escribir. Con más desastre y romance maduro que cosas melosas, lo advierto desde ya. No desesperéis porque aparezca pronto Shaoran, porque quiero darle a esta historia el ritmo que merece, y faltan varias cosillas para que aparezcan todos los personajes que entrarán en la trama principal. "_Piano, piano, si va lontano"_ :)

No duden en comentar, críticas son bienvenidas ;)

¡Besos y hasta la próxima entrega!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Al final, sólo queda la esperanza**

**Por: Lyra**

La oscuridad era lo único que podía distinguir. La sensación de una superficie suave y mullida en contacto con su espalda, la hacía creer que estaba fuera del mundo terrenal. El calor y el aroma a flores eran algo tan cercano y exquisito, como si nunca en su vida hubiera sentido tanta comodidad. De pronto, se aclaró la oscuridad, pasando de un negro azabache a un anaranjado que destellaba incesantemente, sin dejar que siguiera inmóvil y en sueños. Comenzó a mover sus párpados, dándose cuenta que su entorno era real, pero completamente desconocido. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, intentando recordar dónde estaba. Observó a su alrededor, y le sorprendió todo lo que había. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel tapiz rosado pálido, y los muebles eran de una madera fina y tallada con diversos motivos. Había dos jarrones de cristal con lirios blancos y peonías del mismo color. Cada detalle era tan diferente a la decoración acostumbrada por su cultura, que todo lo que veía la hacía sentir como si estuviera en otra vida. Hasta las cortinas, que estaban abiertas, aparentaban ser de un terciopelo tan elegante y pesado a la vez. Pero había algo más junto a éstas… _alguien_, mejor dicho, que la observaba con atención.

Demoró unos segundos en caer en cuenta, hasta que se asustó de una forma bastante estrepitosa. Ahogó un grito agudo tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, mientras se sentaba rápida y aturdidamente en la cama. Observó atenta a la mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No se preocupe, jovencita. Vine a despertarla porque ya lleva dormida un día entero, y la señorita O'Connors estaba preocupada de que no reaccionara. Pero veo que era sólo producto del cansancio.

Sakura observaba atenta a la mujer que le hablaba, intentando calmarse un poco. Su corazón le decía que no había mayor peligro en aquella señora ya entrada en años, de mirada bondadosa, cabellos negros recogidos en un moño y vestimenta sobria, pero resaltada por su pulcritud. Aun así, a pesar de sentir que el aparente peligro no había sido más que una impresión, no era capaz de comprender del todo sus palabras. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni quiénes eran esa mujer o la señorita que había nombrado hace unos segundos. Tampoco le parecían familiares la formalidad con que la trataba, ni el inglés tan fluido y con un acento tan exótico que brotaba de sus labios.

-Disculpe… La verdad es que estoy algo perdida-Expresó Sakura, en un inglés algo atropellado, pero comprensible- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y quién es la señorita O'Connors?

-Le pido perdón por mis modales, no debería utilizar el inglés para expresarme. Pero, lamentablemente, mi japonés no es muy bueno que digamos –sonrió, a modo de disculpa- Además no me he presentado. Soy Emily, la sirvienta de la señorita Suzanne. Ella ha venido a hacer negocios en Japón como representante de la familia O'Connors, la cual es reconocida por su estrecha relación con la realeza británica. Su estirpe no posee título alguno de nobleza, pero créame que cada una de las familias que sí los poseen, tiene alguna relación social o comercial con ella.

Sakura escuchaba con atención. Comprendía, a grandes rasgos, quiénes eran ambas mujeres, a pesar de no estar del todo familiarizada con el idioma ni mucho menos con la cultura de ellas. Pero lo que aún no calzaba en sus pensamientos, era qué estaba haciendo ella ahí.

-Comprendo. Pero… -Se ruborizó mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas-la verdad es que yo no sé cómo llegué hasta acá. No recuerdo nada…-expresó con total sinceridad.

Emily le explicó lo que había sucedido en el puerto. Sakura intentó recordar y ahí estaban: la lluvia, los recuerdos, su cuerpo débil, las ganas de morir. Siguió ruborizada, por la vergüenza de saber que estaba incomodando a gente importante que la había socorrido en circunstancias tan lamentables, sin siquiera saber quién era ella.

-Lo siento, por las molestias que les he causado. Muchas gracias por todo, me iré ahora mismo-musitó Sakura, aún avergonzada.

-Pero jovencita, nadie la ha echado de aquí. Además, no creo que quiera andar por la calle sólo en camisón -Ella se observó con mayor atención, dándose cuenta de que tenía puesto un pijama blanco de mangas cortas, en lugar de su yukata. Después preguntaría por su ropa, no quería ser demasiado descortés -Quédese donde está, le prepararé algo de comer, debe tener hambre.

En ese momento, el estómago de Sakura rugió como nunca, sonrojándola aún más. Emily la miró, dejando escapar una pequeña risita. -Ese sonido me ha dado la razón. Le diré a la señorita Suzanne que ya ha despertado, creo que ella querrá venir a conversar con usted. Aproveche de descansar.

Emily se retiró de la habitación. Sakura miró hacia el gran ventanal, observando el cielo azul que sólo era interrumpido por nubes blancas que parecían algodones flotantes. Sintió como desaparecía una parte del peso de sus hombros. _Touya_… no, a él nunca lo olvidaría. Sabía que tenía que encontrarlo, no estaría tranquila hasta que eso sucediera. Pero después de todo, un par de días de descanso de las calles y la necesidad no le sentarían mal. Podría aclarar sus ideas, pensar en qué hacer. Quizá podría pagarle con su trabajo a la señorita que tan bondadosamente la había recibido y, si eso no era posible, desde allí podría idear otra alternativa, comenzar de nuevo. Ya no podía permitirse ser débil, mucho menos pensar en la muerte. Porque sabía que sus padres estarían tristes de saber que ella había perdido la fe. Tenía que cumplir la promesa hecha a su padre… no, no se rendiría tan fácil. Sonrió, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

Despertó de su ensoñación en el momento en que sintió cómo se abría la puerta. Una señora de aspecto mayor, pero bien conservada, hizo ingreso en la habitación. Llevaba puesto un vestido gris, que resaltaba su sobriedad y elegancia. Los rizos rubios adornados por hilos de plata, caían sobre sus hombros con gracia, y el perfume de rosas que acostumbraba usar, dejó su suave fragancia en el aire en tan sólo unos segundos. Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama y observó con atención a la muchacha.

Sakura se sintió intimidada al principio. Pero luego de observar a esa mujer directo a los ojos, sucumbió ante el alivio, muy similar al que había experimentado aquella noche en el puerto. El temor fue reemplazado rápidamente por una profunda alegría, algo que nunca le había sucedido antes. Los ojos azules de la mujer que la observaba, despidieron un destello casi imperceptible, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-¿Cómo dormiste? Me imagino que aún estás exhausta-Le dijo la mujer, en un japonés casi perfecto-¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Si le es más cómodo, puede hablarme en inglés. No domino muy bien el idioma, pero me esforzaré.-Lo dijo con un extraño anhelo de querer agraciar a esa señorita en cada detalle, inclusive en ése.

-No te preocupes, sé hablar perfectamente tu idioma-Exclamó Suzanne, con bastante seriedad. No era una mujer que se expresara con melosidades ni nada por el estilo. Además, le gustaba ir al grano en sus conversaciones -Pero dime, ¿Qué hacías sola en el puerto y a esas horas?

-La verdad es que, yo…

En ese momento, Sakura le contó a Suzanne toda su historia reciente, con lujo de detalle. La mujer quedó sorprendida al ver la fortaleza de esa joven. No se explicaba cómo había podido sobrevivir tantos meses en completo abandono, sabiendo que debía huir de una de las familias mafiosas con más poder e influencias en todo Japón. Eso lo sabía debido a los reportes de la gente de confianza que trabajaba con ella; debía estar informada de todo el acontecer del país con el que estaba haciendo negocios importantes. La astucia y tozudez de esa niña, casi mujer, la habían cautivado… debía hacer algo, no podía dejarla sola. No como habían hecho con ella alguna vez…

-Sakura, después de haber escuchado tu historia con atención, puedo ver que has pasado por demasiados peligros en tan poco tiempo. Te lo diré una vez y de frente: no soy de esas mujeres empalagosas ni demostrativas. Después de meditarlo, he decidido una cosa: desde ahora, serás mi protegida. Sabrá Dios si estoy haciendo lo indicado, pero ahora tengo la convicción de que estoy actuando correctamente.

-Señorita Suzanne… gracias, pero ¿Usted quiere que haga algún trabajo para pagarle? Yo podría ser su criada. Ayudarle a la señora Emily con los quehaceres más pesados. ¿Sabe? Sé cocinar bastante bien y yo podría también…-hablaba Sakura sin parar, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Aún le parecía un sueño el que esa mujer tan distinguida quisiera que estuviera a su lado.

-Tranquila-interrumpió Suzanne-No quiero que seas nada de eso. Vivirás bajo mi alero ahora; aprenderás lo que yo te enseñe y serás una señorita tanto en mente como en apariencia.

-Pero, yo… Lo único que me preocupa es… Touya-mencionó su nombre casi en un susurro. Sakura no podía olvidar a su hermano- Además, por lo que tengo entendido, usted no se quedará a vivir aquí en Tokio y yo…

-Mira, por ahora no pensemos en el tiempo que estaré en Japón. En cuanto a tu hermano, tengo gente de confianza aquí en la ciudad que nos puede ayudar con eso. No te preocupes-le dijo con voz serena.

-De verdad, ¡Muchas gracias!-Sakura no paraba de sonreír y lo único que quería era abrazar a aquella mujer que estaba dándole una nueva oportunidad. Pero, al verla allí de pie, de apariencia tan rígida, se contuvo. Quizá con el tiempo podría acercarse más a ella, y demostrarle el cariño que se merecía. Porque sabía que, a pesar de su rictus frío y distante, había dentro de ella una mujer sensible y bondadosa.

-Ahora come lo que te traiga Emily, y date un baño. Hay ropa limpia en el armario que está a tu lado. Por suerte, aún quedan en esta casa algunos de los vestidos que usaba una de mis sobrinas en sus visitas a Japón. Por ahora, no tengo kimonos que sean de tu talla, pero ya solucionaremos eso. Descansa… estaré en la sala tomando el té.

Suzanne salió en silencio. Sakura aún no podía creer que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Hizo todo lo que se le indicó, sin cuestionárselo demasiado. El baño y la comida preparada por Emily, la hicieron sentirse como nueva. Se puso el vestido y los zapatos que le habían prestado. Se observó en el espejo y se sintió extraña al observarse con aquel vestido verde, que consistía en una falda larga y un corsé, cosa desconocida para ella hasta entonces. Dada su delgada figura, no tuvo mayores inconvenientes a la hora de usarlo pero, aun así, no estaba acostumbrada. Extrañaba su yukata, sus sandalias de madera, sus peines adornados con flores de cerezo. Mas no se pondría exigente, no estaba en condiciones.

Comenzó a convivir con aquellas mujeres inglesas, en la residencia que tenían en Tokio como lugar de estadía en cada uno de sus viajes a esas tierras. Ahí descubrió que esa familia poseía una riqueza impresionante gracias al comercio de ropa y perfumes. Junto a ellas, aprendió nuevos principios y costumbres. No es que ella tuviera malos modales, pero gracias a las enseñanzas estrictas de Suzanne, pudo cultivar sus conocimientos en una cultura muy diferente a la de ella. La generosidad de esa mujer era impresionante, tanto así, que inclusive había contratado una institutriz japonesa, para que de ese modo desarrollara aún más sus propias costumbres. El encuentro entre Oriente y Occidente, ahora sembrado en su propia esencia, abría todo un mar de oportunidades en su futuro.

Mientras Suzanne supervisaba, personalmente, la constitución de su nuevo negocio en Tokio, Sakura se transformaba en una hermosa chica de 17 años. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que la señorita O'Connors había encontrado a esa jovencita al bajar desde su propio barco. Pero había un detalle: aún no había noticia del paradero de Touya. A pesar de que habían investigado acuciosamente a los Ishida, no había rastro de él. Esto era lo que opacaba la felicidad de Sakura, quien ya quería a Suzanne como una madre adoptiva. Jamás olvidaría a su familia, pero no tenía nada de malo sentir un afecto profundo por la persona que la cobijó cuando nadie había reparado en ella y su abandono.

Una tarde de Abril, Sakura y Suzanne tomaban el té después de haber estado bordando el edredón con el que la Inglesa le había enseñado a coser a la joven. La tarea había sido dura al principio, ya que ella no tenía habilidades finas muy desarrolladas, pero el trabajo y la constancia hicieron que mejorara día a día, tanto en ése como en otros quehaceres. La mujer contempló en silencio a la muchacha que tomaba el té y miraba por la ventana del salón con nostalgia.

- Veo que has aprendido bastante rápido- exclamó Suzanne. Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron de inmediato ante el comentario.

-Todo esto es gracias a usted. No habría sobrevivido sin su ayuda- la sonrisa sincera de Sakura hizo que los ojos de Suzanne reflejaran un brillo casi imperceptible.

-Sabes que no digo estas cosas muy seguido, pero… gracias a ti, por tu compañía.

Sakura sabía que frases como esa, no eran nada comunes en ella. Sonrió de nuevo, sin hacer más comentarios, para no opacar el momento. De pronto, Suzanne retomó la conversación que había querido emprender desde un principio pero que, extrañamente, había dejado en el aire. Ésa nunca había sido costumbre suya.

-¿Estás preocupada por Touya?

-La verdad es que sí. Lamentablemente, mi felicidad no es completa sin él- Su mirada reflejaba la tristeza que la acompañaba hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, _darling_. No te preocupes, ten paciencia. Ya encontraremos a tu hermano.

-Ojala así sea.

Suzanne suspiró. Había llegado el momento de darle una noticia que, sabía no sería del todo agradable de su protegida. Pero debía hacerlo, no había más opciones válidas.

-Sakura, hay algo que debemos hablar. Sabes que vine a Tokio por negocios de mi familia. Pero ahora es momento de que vuelva a Inglaterra, ya que tengo asuntos allá que debo atender.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. No podía asimilar lo que escuchaba. Mas no estaba en posición de pretender nada. El problema radicaba en que ella quedaría abandonada otra vez, no tenía más lugar al cual ir que a esa residencia que había sido su hogar tantos meses. Estaba consciente de que no podía abusar más de la hospitalidad y generosidad que había recibido, por lo que ya era hora de marcharse. La tristeza hizo presa de ella, sin poder evitarlo. Pero lo que no sabía, era que Suzanne le tenía una propuesta… bastante interesante.

-_Miss_ Suzanne, comprendo la situación. Tendré que retirarme de aquí. Por favor, dígame la fecha de su viaje y arreglaré mis cosas para…-Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar las ganas de llorar. Porque sabía que su lugar en las calles era más que seguro.

-Querida, no hables tonterías. Además no he terminado de decirte lo que tengo pensado. Vamos a viajar tú y yo hasta Londres, donde atenderé algunos trámites referentes a mi familia-No pudo evitar colocar cierto gesto de fastidio al pensar en ellos- y en algunos meses volveremos. Mi negocio en Europa está más que consolidado, y tengo gente de confianza que se encarga de todo por allá. Me interesa mantenerme por más tiempo en Tokio, ya que aquí recién estoy comenzando a formar mi negocio.

Sakura no pudo disimular la alegría en su rostro, además de curiosidad por ese gesto extraño de hastío que había hecho su protectora al momento de recordar a su familia. Pero se vio opacada casi de inmediato al recordar lo egoísta que había sido al olvidar a su hermano en todos estos planes.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, jovencita. Pero eso seguirá tal cual está. Charles y el Sr. Miyamoto me mantendrán informada de cualquier novedad respecto a Touya- Expresó, con total seguridad.

La menor de los Kinomoto no pudo aguantar más la compostura aprendida durante todos esos meses, por lo que se levantó veloz de su asiento a darle un abrazo más que emotivo.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-decía, con ferviente emoción.

-¡No me aprietes más, niña, que me ahogas!-espetaba con desesperación la mujer rubia. Esbozó una sonrisa de aquellas, como hace años no hacía. Esa chiquilla estaba derribando una a una las murallas imaginarias que había impuesto hace ya tanto tiempo.

_"No me equivoqué al acogerte, pequeña Flor de Cerezo"_

* * *

Sabía que el viaje sería largo. Nunca se había subido a un barco, y el "The Hope" era uno bastante imponente, además de lujoso. Lo había visto algunas veces, a lo lejos, ya que no solía salir mucho de casa. Por un momento, se detuvo a rememorar los cinco meses que habían pasado en su vida, y ahí pudo darse cuenta de que no había visto mucho el sol ni tampoco había socializado con más gente que la que conformaba el círculo cercano de su tutora. Suzanne no realizaba muchos eventos sociales y, en los pocos que había ofrecido en su casa, Sakura fue partícipe apenas de la mitad. Al principio, la pobre muchacha se sentía intimidada con tanta gente desconocida; y también había otro detalle importante: no podía ser muy vista por la gente. Corría peligro su vida, y si llegaba a ser reconocida por alguien de los Ishida o alguno de sus secuaces, podría ser víctima de secuestro. Lo peor de todo es que ahora sí podrían sacar provecho de ella al capturarla, teniendo como benefactora a una mujer tan poderosa y acaudalada que podría ofrecer una suculenta suma como recompensa. Ahora ya no dudaba de que Suzanne haría lo que fuera por ella. Había demostrado que la quería casi como a una hija.

Salió del carruaje, dirigiéndose hacia la rampa del barco. Traía puesto un vestido azul y blanco bastante sencillo. No le gustaban los vuelos ni los faldones ostentosos. Le era más cómoda la ropa occidental que tenía un grado de similitud con los kimonos que por tanto tiempo había soñado tener, y que ahora traía en su baúl. No estaba usando uno de ellos sólo por instrucción de Suzanne, quien había dicho que los reservara para alguna ocasión especial.

_"Desde este momento, tú y yo nos vestiremos en forma similar. A mí no me importa que utilices la ropa que es toda una tradición en tus tierras. Pero si ahora te pones kimonos, la tripulación del barco y mi familia te observarán 'diferente'. No es lo que yo deseo, no quiero que nadie te haga sentir de ese modo… porque no es así. Tú eres parte de mi familia ahora, le guste a quien le guste."_

No había entendido del todo estas escuetas palabras, pero decidió hacer caso. No se cuestionó mucho más, y decidiósubir al barco, dispuesta a tener un viaje que aprovecharía al máximo. No se olvidaría de Touya, ni de sus padres. Ellos estaban siempre en su corazón.

_"Papá, mamá: recorreré otro lado del mundo. Pero no olvidaré mi promesa: Touya, espérame. Volveré por ti"_

El viaje duró aproximadamente un mes. Fue bastante entretenido al principio, hasta que los mareos hicieron presa de la única tripulante que nunca había viajado en barco. Emily le preparaba distintos brebajes a una Sakura que estaba más que enferma. Sus malestares duraron prácticamente toda la primera semana del viaje. Posterior a eso, pudo acostumbrarse al fin a las distintas marejadas.

Aquel atardecer, la joven tomó asiento en un lugar cercano a la proa, ya más fortalecida. Sacó un block de papel y carboncillos, dibujando el paisaje ante sus ojos: Un atardecer naranja, el cual lamentablemente se reflejaba en tonos grises en la hoja, pero que no dejaba de ser hermoso. Una gaviota se posó en la punta de la proa, torciendo la cabeza y mirando en forma graciosa. Sakura la incluyó en su paisaje, sin saber que este gesto era señal de que ya estaban cerca.

-Sakura, Miss O'Connors la espera para la merienda- le dijo Emily, apareciendo detrás de ella, dándole como resultado un pequeño susto.

-Ya voy, gracias.

-Usted dibuja bastante bien. Creo que tiene varios talentos que aún le quedan por descubrir. Sólo el destino dirá…-dijo, con voz misteriosa. Sakura no logró captar sus palabras-Ya no queda más que unas cuantas horas de viaje, y llegaremos a Londres.

Emily se retiró del lugar. Sakura miró hacia el sol, que se escondía apresuradamente. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, similar al día que su madre enfermó. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose cualquier idea negativa y prefirió pensar con optimismo. _Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. _

* * *

Despertó otra vez con esa pesadilla que ya era recurrente. Los sueños, muchas veces, pueden mostrar distintas revelaciones a sus dueños, y éstos pueden tomar dos simples, pero radicales caminos: hacer caso de aquellas manifestaciones, intentando prevenir la desgracia que se avecina según el sueño; o desecharlas y tomarlas como "tonterías". Sakura era de aquellas personas que tomaban la primera opción pero, en este caso, no sabía bien qué hacer. En el sueño estaba ella, sentada en el jardín de la mansión en la cual estaba quedándose actualmente, cuando de pronto ve que se acerca Miss Suzanne, caminando con dificultad. Ella acude en su ayuda, y al tocarle la espalda, se da cuenta de que tiene un cuchillo clavado entre sus vértebras. La sangre sale a borbotones, y la mujer cae de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas inundan el rostro de Sakura, quien no sabe qué hacer. Escucha ruidos provenientes de la entrada al jardín: son el hermano de Suzanne, Richard; y Josefine junto con Antonella O'Connors, hijas de Richard. Se acercan hasta ellas con pasos rápidos y torpes. Pero al observarlos de cerca, ve que sus rostros están completamente descompuestos, con los ojos casi saliéndose por las órbitas y llenos de larvas. El resto de su carne se ve y huele a podrido, con los huesos asomándose entre los músculos desgarrados; sus ropas están deterioradas y polvorientas, como si hubiesen estado descomponiéndose en sus tumbas y hubieran "salido a dar una linda vuelta". Repentinamente, las sobrinas arrebatan a su tía de los brazos de Sakura y se la llevan arrastrando. No puede defenderse, grita en silencio: 'Sakura'. La aludida intenta correr, pero Richard la retiene tomándola por la espalda. En ese punto, despierta desesperada.

Han pasado tres meses desde que llegó a Londres. La experiencia no había sido del todo grata, pero no siempre las cosas son blancas o negras, los matices que da la vida también brindan una oportunidad de disfrutar algunos momentos. ¿La parte oscura del asunto? La familia O'Connors. Los protagonistas de sus pesadillas eran los seres más fríos y arrogantes que le ha tocado conocer a la joven Sakura en toda su vida. Partiendo por el hermano de Suzanne, Richard. Aquel hombre era un ser altanero, sediento de dinero y poder. Suzanne lo mantenía a raya, ya que la herencia de los padres de ambos había sido heredada y manejada casi exclusivamente por ella. ¿La razón? Desde que era apenas un mozuelo, Richard había sido un bebedor y apostador empedernido, es por eso que sus padres dejaron todo en manos de ella. Pero a pesar de estar bajo el yugo de su hermana, él no perdía la esperanza de tener la fortuna familiar entre sus manos. Siempre que llegaba a la residencia de Suzanne en Londres, saludaba a ésta en forma distante. Y para qué decir de cómo trataba a Sakura: prácticamente hacía como que no existiera. En cuanto a Josefine y Antonella, podía notarse a leguas que habían heredado el temple del padre. Niñas mimadas y mal educadas… tampoco miraban a Sakura. Suzanne los obligaba a saludarla, a integrarla de algún modo, mas su persistencia no dio resultados en todo ese tiempo. Terminó resignándose e intentando que ellos vayan lo menos posible a su casa.

Ahora, la parte positiva de su viaje. Tenía nombre y apellido: Eriol Reed. El chico provenía de una familia que poseía título de nobleza. Su padre, Sir Clow Reed, era duque de Wellington; y su madre, Yuuko Reed (Hiiragizawa de soltera), resultó ser coterránea de Sakura. Eriol poseía rasgos tanto orientales como occidentales, pero su caballerosidad era claramente inglesa. Se habían conocido en una de las tantas reuniones sociales en las cuales se reunían varias de las familias nobles. Aún podía recordar ese breve momento…

_Sakura disfrutaba de una copa de champagne. No era muy afín a beber alcohol, pero Suzanne le había enseñado que podía hacerlo en forma "social", es decir: tomar sólo una copa charlando con algún comensal, beberla muy lentamente y no consumirla del todo. El problema radicaba en que faltaba una parte para que la ecuación estuviera completa: la compañía._

_Observaba a todos lados, y no podía evitar sentirse ajena a ese mundo. Pero todo eso lo hacía por su Ángel de la guarda que la veía con orgullo en ese momento, pero que con señas muy leves, le indicaba que se atreviera a hablar con alguien. Suzanne quería acompañarla, pero Sir William Falcon y su palabrería se lo impedían._

_De pronto, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver a un joven de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el mar más profundo. La observaba con una mirada gentil. Se presentó ante ella:_

_-Mucho gusto señorita, soy Eriol Reed. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre? _

_-Sakura Kinomoto, encantada de conocerlo- le respondió, sonriendo amablemente._

_Eriol tomó su mano, la miró a los ojos, y se la besó. El rojo no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas de Sakura, quien nunca había recibido tal muestra de caballerosidad._

_Conversaron durante toda la velada. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de uno de esos eventos, menos de la compañía masculina_.

Desde esa noche, Sakura y Eriol se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Él la visitaba en casa de Suzanne y viceversa. Logró que la estadía de Sakura fuera más llevadera. Miss O'Connors estaba complacida con la amistad de ambos, ya que podía estar más tranquila al saber que su protegida tenía acompañante en las tardes que podían volverse tediosas sin tener ocupación o alguien con quien charlar.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión O'Connors. Pero la calma no dura para siempre… Sakura ya lo sabía de sobra. Una noche, mientras cenaban en el gran comedor de la mansión, Suzanne comenzó a sentir un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Emily la llevó a recostarse para que se recuperara. Por supuesto, Sakura no tocó nada más de su cena y se fue a dormir al sofá del dormitorio de su benefactora, cuidándola durante toda la noche. Suzanne despertó al amanecer, y al observar a su 'Pequeña Flor de Cerezo' durmiendo, sintió una ternura que terminó de derribar la última barrera de su corazón. Esa chica, con su ternura y sinceridad, se había ganado el lugar de la hija que jamás pudo tener.

-Sa… Sakura, despierta-musitó, con voz débil.

-Hola… ¿Se siente mejor? ¿Todo bien?-respondió la joven, reaccionando rápidamente. Cosa rara en ella.

-Todo está mejor, hija mía. Ahora ve, y descansa. No quiero que hagas sacrificio alguno por esta débil anciana.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Ve, Darling.

Sakura se levantó reacia a la idea de dejar a Suzanne sola. Pero le hizo caso, para no discutirle más. Debería haberse quedado con ella, pero como dicen: lo hecho, hecho está.

Se fue a descansar a sus aposentos. Pero unas horas más tarde, despertó con el escándalo de unas voces en el pasillo. Se levantó de inmediato, saliendo precipitadamente de su habitación. Observó cómo Richard salía de la habitación de Suzanne, dando un portazo. Aquel hombre, siempre con ese comportamiento tan irrespetuoso hacia su hermana ¿Qué no se conformaba ya con la vida acomodada que tenía? Suzanne manejaba todo el emporio de modas de la familia, dándole un trabajo bastante… _liviano_ a su hermano, a cambio de una cifra mensual que tenía bastantes ceros a su derecha. Miss O'Connors le daba una vida prácticamente de rey, pero ya casi no podía combatir contra las ansias de poder de su propia sangre, que no reconocía el sacrificio y la astucia de ella para manejar la empresa familiar.

Sakura fue corriendo inmediatamente donde Suzanne. La observó débil, con un brillo en sus ojos que delataba las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. El orgullo se lo impedía.

-Miss… tranquila-la joven tomó su mano, tratando de consolarla. Mas vio que no podía, porque aquel dolor era más antiguo, más profundo.

-Sakura, creo que es momento de decírtelo. No llevas un año conmigo, pero ya te quiero como si fueras la hija que nunca pude tener-observó a la joven con dulzura.- Nunca te he contado muchos detalles de mi vida, los cuales tienen relación con el hecho de haberte adoptado- Sakura escuchó atenta, sabía que no podría impedir que siguiera hablando, la conocía tan bien- ¿Sabes?, yo era muy parecida a ti cuando joven. Pero había una diferencia: mis padres tenían una fortuna. Aún así, hubo una sola cosa que nunca pudieron darme: amor. Me tuvieron entre lujos, vestidos bonitos, juguetes que nadie más tenía. Crecí con todo eso, pero no era suficiente. En realidad, ni siquiera eran necesarias las cosas que me compraban, para suplir su falta de atención. Mi abandono era completado por mi propio hermano, quien andaba en lo suyo, metiéndose siempre en problemas. A veces pienso que, al principio, lo hacía sólo por llamar la atención de nuestros padres. Pero después, la ambición lo enfermó, convirtiéndolo en lo que ves ahora.-Suzanne hablaba con la voz casi quebrada.

-No es necesario que recuerde cosas tristes. Debe descansar, no se agite.-Sakura intentaba calmarla, pero no había consuelo suficiente en esa mujer que había dado todo por su familia, pero de ellos no había recibido nada a cambio. No es que esperara que la veneraran o que fuera interesada, simplemente quería lo que cualquiera esperaba de su propia familia: cariño.

-Déjame continuar, hija. Debo sacar esto de mi corazón -La joven siguió escuchándola –Crecí, y encontré el amor cuando apenas tenía catorce años. Andrew era un joven de diecisiete que conquistó mi corazón en el baile de invierno.-Sakura sonrió con dulzura ante el comentario, mientras Suzanne miraba con nostalgia hacia la ventana- Nos veíamos a escondidas, hasta que mis padres me descubrieron escapándome por la ventana una noche. Me tuvieron encerrada en la casa un mes, hasta que me enviaron obligada a un Internado Católico en Suiza, el único que aceptaba mujeres. Allí aprendí mucho, pero la rigurosidad de las religiosas es a toda prueba. Gracias a eso, mi corazón se volvió frío y distante con cualquier persona que quisiera hablarme. Así, a los 19 años, volví a mi casa, siendo la mujer de negocios que conoces ahora. Mis padres me dejaron esta herencia antes de morir, y desde allí no he hecho más de mi vida que manejar este negocio, hasta que tú apareciste. De Andrew no tuve más noticia, creo que se fue a América por negocios, o por lo menos eso me dijeron algunos conocidos de mi familia aquí en Londres.- Suspiró. Recordando aquello, no sabía si era verdad. Pero finalmente qué importaba, si ya esa parte de su vida estaba más que perdida.

-Gracias por contarme. Es muy importante para mí todo esto. Yo… la quiero mucho, como a una madre. Siempre contará conmigo, para lo que quiera.

-Dicen que en esta vida, no existen las coincidencias. No lo sé la verdad, sólo sé que debo protegerte. Hay que llamar a Mister Churchill, mi abogado, para que…

-Tranquila, mejor duerma. No se preocupe por nada. Le diré a Emily que le prepare un té, y se lo traiga más tarde.

-Gracias hija… te quiero.

-Yo a usted.

Sakura salió en silencio. Fue hasta la cocina, pensativa. No entendía por qué había personas que eran tan ambiciosas, si el dinero no hace la felicidad. Porque somos nosotros, los seres humanos, los mismos que con nuestras decisiones, podemos ser felices o hundirnos en el mismísimo infierno. Y no es aquel que narran, con fuego y brasas ardientes al que te vas cuando te mueres. El infierno es terrenal, es más tangible de lo que tú y yo creemos.

* * *

La tarde estaba helada y lluviosa. Había pocas personas frente al féretro, pero eran los importantes. Richard y sus hijas vestían negro riguroso, pero no había lágrimas en sus rostros. Como contraparte, Sakura lloraba a mares, manteniendo la compostura a la fuerza, pero le era casi imposible.

_Habían pasado unas horas, y Suzanne aún seguía débil. Nadie esperaba que ese viernes de Agosto, ella pereciera producto de un ataque al corazón. Todos estaban muy tristes e impactados en la mansión, pero era Sakura quien realmente lucía más afectada con la situación. Apenas quería comer, y no hablaba con nadie. Se dedicó a vestir y peinar a la que prácticamente había sido su madre, con todo el dolor que acarreaba el saber que ya no volvería. Aún resonaba en su cabeza el 'gracias hija… te quiero' en su cabeza. Esa despedida, que no había sido planificada como tal, no la olvidaría jamás._

Colocaron el ataúd en el mausoleo de la familia. El cuerpo de Suzanne quedaría junto al de sus padres. Quizá ahora podría encontrarse con ellos, donde quiera que estén. Oraría por ella todos los días, aunque sea a Kami-sama. Qué más daba, los nombres de Dios pueden ser muchos, pero la fe es una sola.

Regresó a la mansión junto con Eriol, quien no se separó de ella en ningún momento. Su apoyo había sido incondicional. Hablaron durante horas, hasta que por fin Sakura logró calmarse un poco. El joven Reed se marchó ya entrada la noche, no era prudente que se quedara hasta muy tarde, para no levantar comentarios respecto de su amiga. Sabía que la gente podía ser muy cruel con ese tipo de cosas.

El reloj del salón resonó nueve veces. Ya era hora de recostarse e intentar dormir. Le pediría a Emily un té de verbena, pero fue interrumpida por el ingreso repentino de Richard y sus hijas, junto con el abogado de la familia, Mister Robert Churchill.

-Aquí está Robert, la mocosa extranjera que quiere apoderarse de las cosas de mi hermana.-Exclamó Richard, iracundo.

Sakura no entendía nada. Sabía que no era de la familia, pero no esperaba que llegaran a tratarla así antes de que pasara siquiera medio día desde que habían sepultado a su benefactora. Aunque de él no podía esperar nada bueno… eso lo sabía ya de sobra.

- Perdón, pero yo no quiero apoderarme de nada. Me iré si es que…

- A ver, 'japonesita'. Aquí nadie ha pedido tu opinión. Te irás porque a nosotros se nos da la gana. Tía Suzanne ya murió, y esto pasa a ser automáticamente de mi padre. Tú no eres de la familia, y la verdad es que ya es mucho trabajo para mí tener que dirigirte la palabra.-Escupió Antonella, con rabia y prepotencia.

-Lo único que esperaba de ustedes, era que me facilitaran el volver a mi país. A pesar de mis escasos recursos, no espero herencia alguna. No tengo dinero, pero igualmente me iré a Japón.-Exclamó Sakura elevando levemente la voz. Podía ser pobre, pero siempre mantendría su dignidad por delante de todo.

-Mira, no hagas más shows lastimeros. Te irás AHORA de esta casa, aquí nadie te debe cosa alguna. No puedes tomar NADA de esta casa, porque NADA te pertenece. Ni ropa, ni zapatos… NADA. Métete eso en la cabeza. Ahora, ¿Planea dejarnos el camino libre y en paz la japonesita estúpida?- Gritó Josephine. La rubia echa fuego por los ojos y escupía veneno, casi como una cascabel en su mejor momento de ira.

Sakura los miró con furia. Pero no quiso rebajarse al nivel de esa gente. Había cosas más importantes que debía resolver. Le hería sobremanera la actitud de ellos, pero no se esperaba menos. En el momento en que su benefactora murió, el dolor había hecho presa de ella. Pero ahora caía en cuenta de que había vuelto a quedarse completamente sola.

Pasó por el lado de ellos, sin decir palabra. La intervención del abogado no fue necesaria, él se quedó con la boca abierta, esperando decir algo. Pero Sakura lo ignoró a él y a todos los demás. No se quedaría a pelear una batalla que estaba más que perdida. Si ya había podido arreglárselas sola un tiempo, ahora podría hacer lo que sea por volver a Japón e intentar tomar las riendas de su vida lo más pronto posible.

Escuchó como aplaudía Richard, con ironía, a la distancia. Ignorándolo, corrió por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Emily la observó y lo supo: la familia venía a tomar posesión de "lo que era suyo". Ni ella, siendo una sirvienta, se lo creía. Pero ya no estaba su patrona para mantener el orden.

-Sakura, pequeña. Me imagino lo que ha pasado. Ya veía el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Mister Richard cuando llegó.-Expresó con tristeza.

-No te preocupes. Me las arreglaré sola, como alguna vez me tocó hacer. Además, aquí no me persigue nadie, no como en Japón.-Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, mas no salió. Una mueca fingida cruzó su rostro.

-Hija mía, cuídate mucho. Por favor, toma esto, te servirá hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte.-Se dirigió hasta su bolso, que guardaba celosamente en uno de sus cajones, y sacó una pequeña bolsa con monedas y un par de billetes. Se lo entregó sin abrirlo.- Toma, te servirá hasta que encuentres un lugar definitivo.

-Pero… no puedo aceptar esto.-Musitó

-Tómalo. No es mucho, pero de algo servirá. Que Dios te acompañe, y recuerda: aún queda mucho por descubrir.

Sakura besó en la mejilla a la sirvienta que tanto la había cuidado. Le dio las gracias, tomó un abrigo y se marchó rápidamente, antes de que a esas víboras se les ocurriera quitarle también la ropa que llevaba puesta. El aire frío golpeó su rostro con violencia, mas no le importó. Se llevó con ella la tristeza; y la esperanza de encontrar un lugar en el cual refugiarse y conseguir dinero, para así viajar de vuelta a su tierra natal. No quiso recurrir a Eriol en ese momento, no quería incomodarlo con sus problemas. Además, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, quería evitar a toda costa un escándalo mayor.

Llegó hasta la estación de trenes. Abrió el monedero que llevaba en el bolsillo. Tenía lo suficiente para un comprar un boleto de tren y comer durante los siguientes 5 días. Se dirigió hasta la cabina del vendedor de boletos.

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Cuándo sale el próximo tren?

-Sale en media hora, señorita. Pero va hasta York.

-Deme un boleto, por favor.

Le vendió el boleto. Ella se fue a ubicar en los asientos que estaban fuera, frente a los rieles. No aguantó más la presión, y lloró amargamente.

-¿Qué será de mi destino ahora? ¿Vagaré por siempre?

**_...Sólo el destino dirá._**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, si alguien llegó a leer hasta acá, me querrán matar. ¿Por qué? la respuesta es obvia, y se responde con otra pregunta: ¿Y Shaoran?. Bueno, la respuesta está en el capítulo 3. Sé que quizá ya nadie me lea, porque le parezca aburrida la trama o con poca pasión (sí, sé que TODAS aquí aman a Shaoran Li, incluyéndome xD). Pero quería darme el gusto de hacer una historia con un comienzo diferente. Con una trama más... mmm no sé como definírselas, pero quizá algo diferente a lo que se ve en general en la página. Simplemente eso.

Los primeros dos capítulos han dado el pie para la estadía de Sakura en Inglaterra. Ahora se vienen muchas cosas, y ni se imaginan cómo se encontrarán Sakura y Shaoran (les prometo que será... _interesante y curiosa_ la forma en que se verán, muajajajajaaja xD).  
Además, está el detalle de 'Eriol Reed'. Sí, es el mismo Eriol que conocemos, pero lo "humanicé" del todo, cosa de que sea creíble de que viviera en Inglaterra y toda la cosa (es el cimiento para llevarlo más adelante en la trama... no diré mas de eso si :P)

Como siempre, comentarios, críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.

**Editado:**Soy muy despistada :( Gracias a los/las que han leído y comentado! me han hecho feliz :)

Besos y nos vemos muy pronto! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**_Capítulo dedicado especialmente a: michan-natsu, , Alexandra y, por supuesto, a Luimma. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero les guste._**

**Al final, sólo queda la esperanza**

**Por: Lyra**

La antigua _Eboracum_, más conocida como York, era una ciudad algo… _diferente_ a lo que ella había visto en Londres. Gracias al desarrollo del ferrocarril, la ciudad estaba en pleno surgimiento de su economía. Las enormes casas que veía a su paso, la gente en constante movimiento, los carruajes que iban de aquí para allá, la hicieron sentirse extrañamente acogida. Era raro, nadie la observaba con atención, pero eso era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba. Pasar desapercibida, conseguir algún trabajo que nadie quisiera hacer, buscar un lugar donde dormir, juntar dinero como pudiera y volver en barco hasta Japón. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero lucharía con todas sus ganas por lograrlo.

A pesar de sus ánimos por progresar en sus empresas, la tristeza no la abandonaría en mucho tiempo. Daba la impresión de que la muerte la perseguía por donde fuera, porque ya parecía una anécdota (bastante trágica, por cierto) el hecho de que tantas personas queridas por ella, murieran tan repentinamente. Si en otro tiempo le hubieran contado esta historia, ella misma no se la habría creído. Pero las cosas ya eran así, no se puede vivir del pasado, ni mucho menos cuestionarlo: era momento de vivir el presente para forjar su futuro, porque así lo habrían querido sus seres amados. Nunca olvidaría a su familia, esté donde esté. Y a Suzanne siempre la llevaría consigo, tanto en su corazón como en sus aventuras.

Después de la breve caminata por la avenida principal, fue a comprar un chocolate en un pequeño negocio del centro. Tenía hambre, pero sabía que un poco de azúcar mantendría su energía por algunas horas. Necesitaba ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible comprando cosas pequeñas, hasta asegurarse obteniendo un trabajo.

Al salir de la tienda, apareció un letrero frente a sus ojos, que decía: "_Harry's Confectionery Works". _Observó el local con detenimiento. Tenía grandes vitrinas con muchas telas dispuestas en lienzos que rodeaban dos maniquíes de alambre, los cuales portaban vestidos largos y lujosos: uno era azul con aplicaciones, y el otro era uno verde de raso con detalles en muselina. No había que ser un genio para saber que era una tienda de confección. Se le ocurrió una idea: podría pedir trabajo allí. Ella había logrado conocer, en apenas ocho meses, gran parte del negocio textil. No tenía muchas habilidades con las matemáticas, siendo su único punto débil; pero era bastante diestra en el manejo de las telas. Podía reconocer el tipo y calidad del género con tan sólo tocarlo, dar las recomendaciones de compra según la confección que deseaba el cliente, entre otras cosas que sólo Suzanne sabía, y que le había traspasado a ella. Era perfecto…

Se armó de valor, y cruzó la calle dispuesta a entrar en esa tienda y salir con un empleo. Cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la entrada, su decisión y enfoque no la dejaron ver que una chica venía caminando con una bolsa de papel entre los brazos. Chocó fuerte contra ella, esparciendo todas sus compras en el suelo. Se disculpó, muy avergonzada por lo sucedido, recogiendo los víveres. Miró a la chica, y vio en ella algo familiar…

–Descuida, estas cosas pasan– exclamó la desconocida, con un destello extraño en sus ojos.

–Perdón por mi torpeza, no me había dado cuenta y yo…– Musitó Sakura, avergonzada por la situación.

–No te preocupes. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es To… Tiffany– Saludó, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro.

–Sakura Kinomoto, encantada –Estrechó su mano.

Hubo dos cosas que la extrañaron en ese encuentro: ¿Cómo puede alguien vacilar al intentar presentarse, como dudando de su propio nombre? Y la otra parte importante, era que no había reparado en la vestimenta de la chica. Era algo… cómo decirlo, _estrambótico_. El vestido rojo italiano que tenía puesto consistía en un faldón, clásico de los trajes de la época, pero ése en particular era más corto. El corsé tenía bastante más escote de lo permitido socialmente, pero estaba parcialmente oculto por el abrigo negro que traía encima. El maquillaje en su rostro era bastante llamativo, resaltando el azul profundo de sus ojos, el blanco de su piel y el negro de su cabello largo y ondulado.

– ¿Qué haces por acá, Sakura? –Preguntó, con bastante curiosidad y un profundo anhelo de algo que sólo ella sabía.

–Llegué recién desde Londres. Estoy buscando un empleo– Sabía que no debía hablar con extraños de su vida privada, pero decir que estaba buscando trabajo no era como contar _toda _su intimidad. Además, quizá esa joven podría ayudarle a conseguir algún dato.

– ¡Oh! – Exclamó Tiffany, con sorpresa e ilusión– Acompáñame, ¡tengo la solución a tu problema!

Tomó la mano de Sakura, y la sacó corriendo de allí, sin siquiera dejar que chistara. Con su otro brazo se llevó trabajosamente la bolsa de la compra. Era algo complicado, pero no le importaba, porque su salvación iba corriendo tras ella, tomando su mano con nerviosismo y expectación.

Llegaron hasta una casona que quedaba a varias cuadras del centro de la ciudad. La residencia era bastante alta e imponente, contaba con tres pisos y el color burdeo le daba un toque antiguo, pero refinado. Entraron por el portal. Sakura no entendía cómo se había dejado llevar por una desconocida, en una ciudad extraña, hasta una casa lejana sin saber qué hacía ahí. Sabía que la "decisión" había sido precipitada y poco inteligente de su parte. No era una niña pequeña como para dejar que cualquiera la lleve donde quisiera, pero ya estaba en ese lugar, y tendría que afrontar cualquier consecuencia.

Ingresaron en un salón bastante amplio ubicado en la planta baja. Tenía varios sillones oscuros, un piano en un rincón, y un bar bastante bien equipado en la pared aledaña. Una mujer de aspecto mayor, estaba sentada en una silla. Su presencia era exuberante y abrumadora. La mirada escrutadora que le impuso desde que entró a la habitación, hizo que Sakura sintiera temor e incertidumbre. ¿Qué querían de ella?

–Tiffany, te dije que necesitábamos una muchacha para las labores pesadas. Pero ésta es muy enjuta –Dijo la mujer, con un marcado acento francés y un leve dejo de desprecio.

–Pero _Madame_, la jovencita busca empleo, y me dijo que sabía hacer todo tipo de tareas. ¿Verdad, Sakura? –Espetó la tal Tiffany, mirando a la joven de ojos verdes con un cartel de súplica invisible en su rostro. Sakura la observó de vuelta con una duda. Quizá esa muchacha estaba en problemas, en realidad no entendía nada. Prefirió seguir la corriente, porque la palabra "trabajo" era lo que más pesaba para ella en esta conversación.

–Conque japonesa ¿No? ¿Sabes hablar bien en inglés, niña? – Escupió la _Madame. _

–Por supuesto que sé hablar inglés, señora. Y es verdad lo que dice Tiffany, sé hacer los quehaceres que sean necesarios en cualquier hogar. Puedo cocinar, lavar ropa, planchar, asear habitaciones, _lo que usted necesite_.

Pobre muchacha, no sabía el poder que podía tener un "contrato bajo palabra". Pero la vida ya le enseñaría esa lección en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, la _Madame _se levantó del asiento, escudriñándola con la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa ¿maliciosa? se posó en sus labios, y lo dijo al fin.

–Muy bien. Tendrás que hacerte cargo de la limpieza de las habitaciones y este salón. Lavarás y plancharás la ropa de mis _niñas, _y te tocará cocinar para todo el "pelotón" ¿Entendiste? –Exclamó, con un dejo de diversión y una expresión ya más relajada que al principio. Aun así, no dejaba de observarla con un leve aire de superioridad.

–Entendido, pero tengo una duda… ¿Cómo se llama mi nueva patrona?

–Perdón por mis modales, _ma chérie_. Soy Madame Juliette, espero que las cosas marchen como antes. Es una lástima que Sophie haya tenido que marcharse, pero puede que ahora tú seas la solución a nuestros problemas.

– ¿Cuándo empiezo, Madame? – preguntó Sakura, curiosa e inquieta.

–Comienzas desde ahora. Tendrás derecho a comida, techo y una paga semanal. No es mucho, pero se puede sobrevivir. Tiffany te mostrará tu habitación, y te hará un recorrido por la casa. Partirás haciendo la cena, y luego te tocará preparar el salón. Ella te explicará lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora me retiro, espero que puedas con este trabajo, porque será rudo.

– ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! – Exclamó con fuerza, parecía una niña pequeña. Tiffany sonrió ante la gracia de la jovencita, y no tardó en guiarla por la casona. Tomó su mano y se dirigieron juntas hacia la cocina. No paraba de hablar respecto a los detalles de la casa y de lo bueno que era tenerla allí. Insistía en que el trabajo podría ser algo pesado, pero la ayudaría en lo que necesite.

Recorrieron el comedor y la cocina, que contaba con el espacio suficiente como para preparar los alimentos de un batallón completo. Luego observó el baño de la planta baja, que era bastante grande, cubierto por cerámica azul. Recorrieron de ida y vuelta el pasillo, conformado por paredes teñidas de caoba y adornadas por varias pinturas de mujeres en diversos paisajes, enfrentándose por fin a la escalera que las conduciría hasta el segundo piso. Allí observó que esa parte de la casa estaba conformada por un pasaje extenso con seis puertas color vino, tres a cada lado. Al final de éste, había una séptima puerta, la cual era mucho más grande. Podía observarse la diferencia que denotaba el o la propietaria de esa habitación. Tiffany observó cómo Sakura quedó absorta mirando el portal, por lo que se apresuró al comentar:

–Ésa es la habitación de Madame Juliette. Te aconsejo desde ya que nunca ingreses allí más que para asearla y arreglarla a eso de las doce del día. La madame duerme hasta tarde y no le gusta ser interrumpida en ningún momento. Las demás puertas son nuestras, por lo que también deberás encargarte de eso. Por supuesto que nosotras ordenamos nuestras cosas, pero la limpieza correrá por tu cuenta – Le guiñó un ojo, intentando alivianar la situación. No quería parecer superior a la joven que había salvado su pellejo.

–Oh… está bien, creo.

Sakura no quería expresar en ese momento todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Esperó a que Tiffany diera toda su explicación respecto a las tareas que debía realizar de ahí en adelante. Luego, la muchacha de cabello azabache se dirigió hasta una esquina, donde había un madero camuflado en la pared, que tenía un pequeño garfio en la punta. Lo tomó y enganchó éste a un pequeño orificio que había en el techo. Abrió una compuerta que estaba prácticamente oculta en el cielo raso, la cual tenía también la función de escalera.

–Bueno, ahora me queda mostrarte el último piso de la casa, donde se encuentra la que será tu habitación. Sophie, nuestra mucama anterior, no vivía aquí con nosotras, por lo que este lugar no ha sido ocupado en un buen tiempo. Ojalá te guste –Expresó Tiffany con total sinceridad.

Ambas subieron por la pequeña escalinata y Sakura se sorprendió al tener ante sus ojos, la tercera y última planta de aquella casona: consistía en una buhardilla bastante amplia. Tenía una cama, un espejo de cuerpo completo, un armario y una puerta que abrió para llegar a un pequeño, pero acogedor cuarto de baño. Lo que conformaba la "habitación" por decirlo así, estaba bastante sucio y descuidado, pero con un poco de aseo y orden quedaría bien. El ventanal que estaba en el lugar, abarcaba toda la pared que tenía a su izquierda, lo que le aportaba una luz y paisaje que no había visto en otra parte de la casa. En ese momento, pensó en el descuido que podían tener las personas al no valorar espacios que otros podrían necesitar. Recordó las veces que tuvo que dormir prácticamente bajo las estrellas allá en Japón, y no pudo evitar sentir cierto dejo de nostalgia y molestia a la vez. Ahí fue cuando sacó una veta de ella misma que casi nunca demostraba. Eso le dio pie para tomar asiento en el borde de la cama y comenzar a dirigir a conversación, cosa que no se había atrevido a hacer antes:

–Tiffany, te agradezco por esto. He encontrado un techo y un trabajo, que era lo que necesitaba con suma urgencia. Pero ni siquiera me has dejado decidir venir contigo, ni tampoco expresar mi opinión. ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que realmente estoy haciendo aquí? – La pequeña Sakura de hace unos años atrás, se caracterizaba por ser una niña muy cándida y sumisa. Pero ya era una jovencita de diecisiete años que enfrentaba a una mujer desconocida, y tenía muchas preguntas. No se quedaría callada como antaño, porque si lo hacía, podría sufrir el mismo destino que ya había visto padecer a todo su círculo cercano.

Tiffany tragó pesado y la miró con un nerviosismo que no podía ocultar más. Abrió el ventanal para que entrara el aire (lo necesitaba con urgencia), y arrastró consigo una silla polvorienta desde el rincón que puso frente a la chica de ojos verdes. Sentándose en ella, suspiró, y se tomó unos segundos para poder comenzar su explicación, la cual no era para nada fácil de enfrentar:

–Te diré la verdad– tomó aire y comenzó– Creo que ni siquiera sabes dónde viniste a parar exactamente. Se nota que eres una buena chica, y muy joven por lo demás. No es que yo sea mucho más vieja, pero sí soy unos años mayor que tú. Mi verdadero nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, mas mi seudónimo "artístico" es Tiffany –Desvió un poco las cosas. No podía seguir sin antes aclarar previamente algunos detalles, ¿no?

–Sabía que había algo oculto en tu nombre y tus rasgos. ¿Eres japonesa como yo, verdad?

–Sí y no. Mi madre era japonesa, pero mi padre era inglés. La verdad nunca supe quién era, mamá nunca quiso decírmelo. Lamentablemente, se llevó el secreto a la tumba consigo– expresó con una tristeza medio oculta– Yo nací aquí en Inglaterra, por lo que mi única conexión con tu país es mi propia sangre.

Sakura escuchó con atención sus palabras. Sintió pesar por la que ahora llamaría "Tomoyo", pero después le preguntaría más acerca de su vida. Ahora faltaba saber dónde rayos estaba metida y qué hacían la tal Madame Juliette y sus "niñas".

–Pero ¿Por qué me ocultaste tu nombre cuando nos encontramos? ¿Por qué sentí que estaba salvando tu pellejo al aceptar este trabajo? Y además ¿A qué te refieres con lo de "nombre artístico"? – Disparó como metralleta en cada pregunta. Tomoyo tomó valor para responder las inquietudes, una a una, de la que ya consideraba su nueva amiga. Qué angustia que su vida fuera así de solitaria, a tal punto de tomar a una desconocida como si fuera su confidente de toda la vida.

–Lo que pasa es que a Madame Juliette no le gusta que nos identifiquemos con nuestros verdaderos nombres, debido a que aquí todas o son extranjeras, o tenemos vínculos raciales fuera de este país. Ella teme que nos vayan a realizar algún daño. Lo del trabajo que te ofrecí, fue para salvarme del castigo que me impondrían si no encontraba un reemplazo para Sophie, quien se fue porque ya era una mujer bastante mayor y estaba aburrida de ordenar nuestras habitaciones, sobretodo la mía. Lamentablemente me he vuelto muy desordenada últimamente, por varios motivos que sabrás a su debido tiempo– dijo, con algo de culpabilidad. Sakura no pudo leer más entre líneas, pero le restó importancia al asunto. Tarde o temprano se enteraría-Y lo del nombre artístico. Bueno… así me bautizó la Madame.

Ahí se había aclarado, en parte, el misterio que envolvía la casa donde ahora residía. Pero aún faltaba saber lo más importante:

–Pero ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo aquí?

Sakura intentaba actuar como una mujer madura, después de todos los problemas que ya había enfrentado. Era lógico, dada su actual condición. Pero no podía evitar seguir siendo la chica ingenua y despistada que estaba impregnada en su esencia. Ahí Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que Sakura aún no se percataba de dónde se encontraba realmente, ni de la _ocupación_ de su interlocutora. Escogió las palabras adecuadas para decírselo, sin tantos rodeos. Porque si le inventaba una mentira, podría ser mucho peor el resultado.

–Verás. Esta casa es de propiedad de Madame Juliette, y las "niñas" como nos llamó ella, somos sus _trabajadoras._ Esto es un burdel, Sakura.

La muchacha de cabello castaño quedó estupefacta. No podía creer que, después de todo lo que había vivido, siguiera siendo tan inocente. Un cúmulo de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella: la rabia, por no haber reaccionado antes y haberse dejado llevar por una desconocida; el dolor, por darse cuenta de que seguiría sola; y el miedo, porque había salido de un lío, pero ahora podrían venírsele encima muchos más.

Intentó mantener la calma, pero le era difícil. Observó a los ojos a Tomoyo quien, suplicante, le pedía a través de su gesto afligido que le diera una oportunidad. Intentaba, en su fuero interno, no sucumbir ante aquella mirada cargada de tristeza que recibía de parte de la joven que le había conseguido trabajo. Mas sabía que Kami le había dado dos cosas que a veces deseaba no tener en abundancia: compasión y bondad.

–Sakura, perdóname. Estaba desesperada, si no traía a alguien a la casa para que reemplazara a Sophie, la Madame me castigaría fuertemente. No sabes cómo puede escarmentarnos esa mujer–expresó en forma bastante atropellada – Sé que cometí un error, pero no quiero tu rencor. Eres la primera persona, en mucho tiempo, que llega a mi vida como una salvación. Sólo dame la oportunidad y seré tu luz y tu sombra. No me dejes sola, por favor.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos azules de Tomoyo. Sakura supo que no le mentía en ese instante. Pero quería ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces en un día. Mas no dudó en darle consuelo. Ella quería madurar, no convertirse en una bruja despiadada y sin corazón. Sacó el pañuelo limpio que mantenía en su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

–Mira, no puedo prometerte mi amistad ahora mismo, porque debo reconocer que estoy algo molesta por la forma en que me hiciste llegar aquí– Expresó Sakura, con voz pausada– Pero eso no significa que no podría pasar en algún momento. Por ahora, me quedaré aquí y trabajaré duro, porque tengo un objetivo que cumplir.

Tomoyo tomó el pañuelo sorprendida. No esperaba que esa muchachita ingenua tuviera un corazón tan noble y pudiera hablar con tal propiedad. Quizá ella misma no tuviera una madurez tan grande como pensaba. Claro que a sus veinticuatro años, ya había vivido mucho. Pero Sakura poseía algo que ella no: tenacidad.

–Gracias Sakura. Te ayudaré en cada cosa que necesites. Haremos este trabajo juntas, y no te decepcionaré–Sonrió con sinceridad.

Ambas bajaron al segundo piso. Tomoyo se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a la muchacha sola en el pasillo. De pronto, salió de su cuarto con ropa entre las manos. Se la extendió a Sakura, quien la recibió con extrañeza.

–Es un vestido, un delantal y unas medias. Son para que trabajes y no arruines el lindo vestido que llevas puesto.

–Muchas gracias–respondió, elevando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura traía luto desde que salió de Londres, ni siquiera se había percatado de que necesitaba un cambio de ropa _urgente_. Suzanne le había enseñado que siempre debía preocuparse de su imagen, estando en cualquier circunstancia. Pero la partida abrupta de la ciudad que la cobijó por cinco meses, no le permitió recordar aquel detalle. Se dirigió a su nueva habitación, imitando la acción que había realizado Tomoyo con la puerta del techo anteriormente. Se cambió el vestido, y al observar más detenidamente su recámara, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba demasiado descuidado. Ya se encargaría de eso más tarde.

Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde comenzaría su labor. Miró a su alrededor, intentando grabarse lo más rápidamente posible su entorno, reconociendo todo lo que había allí. Tomó una olla bastante grande y dos sartenes, dejándolos en el mesón. No sabía cuán arduas serían sus labores de aquí en adelante.

* * *

Era temprano y estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de bostezar por el sueño. El trabajo era bastante exigente, por lo que rogaba que el tiempo pasara volando. Aunque, la verdad, no creía tener tiempo ni siquiera para quejarse. Su primer día de trabajo, consistió en hacer la cena y preparar el salón para que comenzara la actividad del lugar. Ahí conoció a todas las "niñas" a las que se refería la Madame. Claire, Rika, Nathalie, Paula, Meiling y Tomoyo, conformaban aquel singular grupo de "bellezas exóticas" (dicho sin sarcasmo alguno) que atendían a los clientes del Burdel más _prestigioso _de York. No es que fuera un negocio como cualquier otro, no señor. La Madame se encargaba de que tuviera todo el estilo y elegancia posible, a pesar de que los vecinos más puritanos del lugar, las miraran como si tuvieran lepra cada vez que salían a la calle. Sakura no se esforzó por aprenderse sus seudónimos, sino que se grabó a fuego sus nombres reales, pese a que no se relacionaba mucho con todas. La única que le hablaba más era Tomoyo, junto con Rika. A Meiling le gustaba molestarla de vez en cuando, pero las demás trataban con ella lo justo y necesario. No era que la vieran como un ser inferior ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se encontraban encerradas en sus pensamientos. Debía ser un trabajo difícil para ellas, pensaba. Aunque la labor de Sakura no se quedaba atrás.

Su nueva rutina diaria partía a las cinco de la mañana. Como siempre había tenido ciertas dificultades para levantarse temprano, Tomoyo la despertaba antes de irse a dormir (a esas horas recién terminaba con su último cliente). En ese momento, la casa quedaba vacía de público y ruido, por lo que debía comenzar por reavivar el fuego de la chimenea y encender el horno de la cocina. Amasaba el pan del día y lo dejaba reposando. Después debía limpiar el salón y el comedor, recogiendo todos los desperdicios de cigarros y botellas. Ponía el pan en el horno, lavaba los vasos y, después de dejar toda la vajilla secándose, iba al antejardín a recibir la botella de leche fresca del repartidor. Dejaba la planta baja ventilándose del humo y olor a alcohol, mientras limpiaba el baño deshaciéndose de los desastres de la noche anterior. Menos mal contaba con unos guantes algo rudimentarios y un paño que hacía de mascarilla, sino su trabajo sería menos soportable en ese momento. Retiraba el pan del horno y aprovechaba ese intertanto para tomar desayuno y salir a la ciudad a comprar las verduras a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Llegaba una hora más tarde, arreglando la mesa del comedor para que las chicas bajen a comer. Todas solían mostrar señales de vida a eso de las once, a excepción de la Madame, que bajaba triunfalmente a mediodía, tal como Tomoyo le había explicado al inicio. Servía el almuerzo exactamente a las una y media de la tarde. Todas, encabezadas por la Madame, debían tomar esa comida juntas. Sakura les servía, y se retiraba del comedor para almorzar en la cocina. Eran momentos bastante solitarios pero, con tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza, ignoraba esas ocasiones.

Por la tarde, debía limpiar las habitaciones de las muchachas, pero sin ordenar sus cosas. Aseaba los pisos y hacía sus camas, pero no se inmiscuía más allá. Todo esto por órdenes expresas de la Madame. No sabía muy bien por qué, quizá era para no fomentar la holgazaneríade las _niñas_ durante el día. A eso de las seis, dejaba listo el comedor para que tomaran la merienda. Ella iba a dejar todos los vasos, licoreras y ceniceros limpios en sus respectivos lugares del salón, observando que no faltara nada. Ahí llegaba Tom, un señor algo mayor, pero muy amable y fuerte. Él era prácticamente la mano derecha (e izquierda) de la Madame. Se encargaba de mantener surtido y en orden el bar y, a la vez, hacía de guardián, echando fuera a todo hombre que no se portara con propiedad en el recinto.

Las chicas terminaban la merienda y subían a alistarse para la noche. Sakura retiraba todo y dejaba limpia la cocina junto con sus utensilios. Allí terminaban sus labores, a eso de las siete de la tarde. Lo bueno de tener que levantarse temprano, era que podía terminar antes y después retirarse a su habitación para descansar y ser libre por esas horas. Los primeros días se le hicieron bastante pesados, apenas tocaba su cama se quedaba profundamente dormida. Pero con el pasar de las semanas, su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando. No fue fácil al principio, pero las ganas que había puesto en hacer las cosas bien, habían surtido efecto. Además, debía reconocer que había logrado vivir en forma decente gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo, quien no la dejó de lado en ningún momento.

Tenían los domingos libres, por lo que ahí podían salir a pasear al aire libre o quedarse en casa y leer. A la Madame no le gustaba que las muchachas desperdiciaran sus ratos de ocio, por lo que algunas de esas tardes, las aprovechaban para realizar labores más refinadas, como bordar o leer poemas en voz alta. Otras veces, cantaban al son del piano o repasaban el _manual de comportamiento social_. Quizá Madame Juliette fuera exigente, pero tampoco quería que sus trabajadoras fueran incultas o mal educadas. No por nada su burdel era, desde cierto punto, respetable. Aunque, hay que especificar que ese "día libre" valía como tal para las muchachas y la Madame, no para Sakura. Para ella era sólo medio día de descanso, ya que debía dejar toda la planta baja limpia y las primeras dos comidas del día hechas. En la tarde, tenía libre albedrío para hacer lo que quisiera.

En esos domingos, Sakura aprovechaba de salir a la ciudad a comprar lo que necesitaba para la semana. Estaba ahorrando dinero lentamente, ya que la paga no era mucha, pero tenía la ventaja de tener siempre comida en su plato y un techo bajo el cual cobijarse. El trabajo era pesado, pero no se inmiscuía más allá de lo necesario en lo que hacían la Madame y las muchachas. Ella siempre se retiraba antes de que comenzara el jolgorio característico de aquella casa. A lo lejos, escuchaba las risas de los hombres, el piano sonar con melodías de todo tipo, aunque todos esos ruidos eran bastante lejanos. La buhardilla que conformaba su intimidad, estaba bastante aislada, por lo que podía disfrutar de sus momentos de soledad en forma placentera.

La habitación de Sakura permanecía limpia y ordenada. Al principio, el paisaje era desolador, pero gracias a ciertas circunstancias del destino, el lugar terminó siendo acogedor. Un domingo, Madame Juliette le pidió a Sakura que moviera, junto con Tom, varias de las cosas que había en las habitaciones de las muchachas, para hacer un "cambio de ambiente" en la casona. Entre ellos había muebles con algún defecto, cortinas que tenían alguna rotura, cojines, edredones, entre otros. La Madame pretendía vender algunas cosas, y las que estaban en mal estado, las desecharía. Sin embargo, Sakura le pidió que le regalase los objetos defectuosos. La Madame se extrañó en un principio, pero después de pensarlo un poco, accedió. La muchacha de cabellos castaños se las ingenió para arreglar una cómoda, coser los cojines, edredones y cortinas rotas, añadiéndoles parches de retazos de tela, lo que utilizó para decorar su habitación. Limpió las paredes e inclusive les colgó un par de cuadros. Su estancia tenía un toque exótico, casi con aires orientales. Estaba cada día más bonita, y todo gracias a su ingenio.

Todo marchaba tranquilamente. Pero siempre andaba una nube negra que hacía que sus días de relativa paz fueran interrumpidos. Los líos no paraban en su vida, lo sabía. Ya estaba esperando ese momento, el problema es que no sabía exactamente qué se le vendría. Además, sus sueños le revelaron algo que no podía descifrar: unos ojos color café claro, con un leve reflejo ámbar, la observaban todas las noches. Sabía que pertenecían a un hombre, pero no podía distinguir su rostro. Las noches pasaban y el sueño evolucionaba a lo largo del tiempo. Primero, fue sólo un juego de miradas. Después, las cosas fueron ascendiendo en intensidad. Podía sentir no sólo su contemplación, sino que también su respiración chocando contra su rostro, sus manos aferrándose a su cintura, rozándole suavemente la piel. Y cuando veía que sus labios se iban a juntar con los suyos, era inevitable que despertara sobresaltada, incitada y sudando frío. No podía saber si ése hombre sería la causa de sus problemas. Pero ¿Cómo podría traerle dificultades un hombre misterioso si ella no trataba con ninguno? Tom no tenía esas características, ahí sonrió al pensar tamaña estupidez. Prefería seguir durmiendo hasta que fuera hora de levantarse. Si llegaba a pasar algo, lo enfrentaría como todo lo demás.

El problema es que no podía ni imaginar el lío en el que se metería al día siguiente.

* * *

Llevaba ya tres meses en la casa, por lo que tenía una rutina bastante marcada. No por nada, los humanos nos autodenominamos "animales de costumbres". Se levantó temprano, pero el aire del ambiente daba a entender que las cosas no marcharían nada bien. Limpió la casa como siempre, preparó el desayuno e hizo las compras respectivas en el pueblo. Las chicas se levantaron temprano, a excepción de Rika. Sakura preguntó por ella, mas nadie le dio una respuesta. Sólo Tomoyo se atrevió a hablar después de haberlo meditado algunos minutos.

–Sakura. Anoche, Rika sufrió un desmayo. Lleva ya bastante tiempo así, con mareos, e inclusive vomita algunas veces en las mañanas. –espetó, con total cautela.

–¿Está enferma? ¿Es grave? –Preguntó Sakura, preocupada por la situación.

–No, pequeña. Todas aquí creemos que Rika está… embarazada.

Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que creía. Para Sakura, un hijo era una bendición, pero después de escuchar todos los relatos de sus amigas y alguno que otro comentario de las demás chicas respecto de su trabajo, sabía que Rika estaba en problemas. Por eso, y otras cosas, su situación no era nada buena.

–Pero ¿Madame Juliette ya lo sabe?

–Oh, sí. Y no te imaginas el escándalo que se armó anoche. A eso de las tres de la mañana, la cocina se transformó en un campo de batalla. No creo que hayas podido escuchar, dado lo lejos que está tu habitación. Pero te aseguro que faltó poco para que volaran los platos y las ollas por aquí. –Respondió Meiling esta vez. Ya no tenía ese tono burlón de siempre. Sus ojos rojos tampoco mostraban esa chispa tan característica de ella.

–Creo que tendremos que prepararnos, porque este día será difícil–Nathalie habló por fin. Pero, como todas, su voz no mostraba ánimo alguno.

Reinó el silencio. No sabían cómo ayudar a la pobre muchacha. Madame Juliette podía ser justa en cierta medida, pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Y esta situación no era para menos: Sakura había escuchado, en incontables ocasiones, cómo la Madame les advertía respecto de los cuidados que debían tener de sí mismas, de sus cuerpos y mentes. La importancia de no aferrarse sentimentalmente en esto y no tener hijos. Eso fue lo que más les recalcó siempre.

Bueno, ya no quedaba más que hacer. No se podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Madame Juliette, efectivamente, se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y con un semblante frío. Su mirada cortaba como un cuchillo recién afilado, cada cosa que se le atravesaba por delante. Apenas se tomó media taza de té y mandó a llamar al médico.

El galeno se demoró una hora en llegar. Subió al segundo piso, guiado por la Madame, y entraron juntos en la habitación de Rika. Salieron a la media hora, bajando en silencio las escaleras. Juliette le pagó la consulta y el médico se retiró con una leve reverencia. Desde allí que la Madame no habló más con nadie en todo el día. Sólo le ordenó a Sakura que le llevara un consomé a Rika a su habitación, y les dijo a las demás que hablarían todas claramente hasta el día domingo, como siempre hacían cada vez que había que tratar temas importantes. Faltaban apenas un par de días para eso.

Sakura le preparó a Rika en una bandeja un "clásico almuerzo de enfermo" con postre incluido. También le llevó un camisón limpio, y sábanas tibias. Entró en su habitación y la vio extenuada. La pobre apenas daba señales de vida. Su semblante era débil. Sus cabellos castaños estaban pegados a su cara por causa del sudor. Sus ojos cafés no dejaban entrever ningún brillo. Sakura se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la bandeja en las piernas, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

–Tranquila, Rika–Le dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes, esperando que su amiga reaccionara.

–No sabes lo mal que me siento, Sakura. No quería llegar a esto, siempre me cuidé. Pero… el amor a veces es más fuerte, ¿Sabes? –musitó débilmente. Rika guardaba un gran secreto.

–Sólo Tomoyo y yo sabemos la verdad. Pero ese hombre… ¿Te ama? –Preguntó con delicadeza

–Sé que sí. Pero el problema es su familia… maldita sea la hora en que me fijé en alguien casado–Las cosas eran aún más graves, pero había que asumir las consecuencias de los actos cometidos. Ella lo sabía bien.

–Por ahora descansa y no te preocupes de nada. Las muchachas y yo, haremos lo posible porque estés bien. Sé que no puedo hacer mucho por levantarte el ánimo, pero sólo puedo decirte que, aunque se vea complicado, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

–Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió con sinceridad. Le sirvió la comida que había llevado en una pequeña mesa de centro. Ubicó a su amiga en una silla con varios cojines, para que se sentara a comer, y se dispuso a hacer su cama, para que tuviera sábanas limpias. Después de que terminara (a duras penas) su almuerzo, hizo que se cambiara el pijama que estaba empapado en sudor, y la hizo recostarse con un paño frío en la frente. La dejó descansar toda la tarde, para que durmiera y no tuviera que pensar en sus problemas, al menos de momento.

Rika se había involucrado con un importante diplomático de la ciudad de York, quien ya tenía familia. Y ahora esperaba un hijo suyo. No tenía dónde más ir que esa casona donde conoció clandestinamente y en una situación tan ingrata al que ahora era el "gran amor de su vida". En ese momento no podían hacer nada, mas tendrían que encontrar rápido una solución a su lamentable estado. ¿Pagarle un pasaje a Japón para que se encontrara con sus padres? eso podría empeorar las cosas. Una vez, Rika comentó que tenía una prima en Cambridge, quizá podría recurrir a ella. En fin… ya se daría la ocasión de definir las cosas.

Por mientras, Sakura siguió con sus deberes del día. Por toda la conmoción, se atrasó bastante en sus horarios, y el mal humor de la Madame no la ayudaba en nada. Terminó de limpiar a eso de las ocho de la noche, y no quería encontrarse con el tumulto de caballeros. El problema se produjo cuando Tom se acerca para pedirle aquel gran favor:

–Pequeña flor de cerezo, necesito pedirte algo–Espetó, con un dejo de melosidad hacia la joven.

–Dime, qué necesitas.

–Con toda la conmoción de hoy, acabo de darme cuenta de que está por acabarse el brandy. Y bien sabes que es la "savia vital de este negocio" –Expresó con algo de sorna en su voz. Acostumbraba bromear así a veces, aunque ése no era el día más indicado. O quizá sólo estaba tratando de sonreír ante el mal tiempo. Tom… siempre tan optimista.

–Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –Contraatacó la pregunta, con curiosidad.

–Necesito que vayas donde el viejo Willie, ese de la licorería del centro. Dile que me envíe dos cajones del Brandy que siempre le compramos.

– ¿Y cómo pretendes que cargue con las cajas? –Respondió de nuevo con otra pregunta. Acostumbraba siempre a ser servicial y respetuosa, pero ese día no estaba de muchos ánimos.

–No las cargarás tú. Sólo irás a pedírselas, le pagarás el valor de ellas y él las traerá en su carreta de repartos. Vente con él, quiero asegurarme de que traiga el pedido de inmediato.

–Está bien, pero… sabes que no me gusta andar por aquí, dando vueltas en la casa a estas horas. La _algarabía _no es lo mío–Suspiró con pesar.

–Toma el dinero–Le pasó algunos billetes–Y puedes quedarte con el cambio–le guiñó un ojo ante lo último.

Sakura miró el dinero, sabía que no sobrarían más que algunos centavos. Miró con súplica por última vez a Tom, y se dirigió hasta la salida. Nunca podía decir que no ante un favor… qué mala pasada podría jugarle aquello ¿O no?

* * *

Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y mirada profunda, cruzó el portal de la entrada saludando con una leve reverencia al hombre alto que se encontraba custodiando el lugar. Le causaba curiosidad el interior de la casa. Pero no iba a demostrarle eso a su acompañante. Su semblante, en cambio, revelaba un falso aburrimiento. No es que Syaoran Li fuera un hombre casto y puro, de los que nunca había ido a una casa de aquellas. A sus veintitrés años, la vida le había llevado por el mundo buscando aventuras, y no podía negar que también se había topado con una que otra mujer en su camino. Pero nunca había visitado un burdel inglés. No sabía bien con lo que se encontraría allí, dado que las costumbres de esas personas eran diferentes a las de su tierra. Era sólo que no quería parecer un "novato" ante su amigo.

Ingresó al salón, donde la música provenía de un piano tocado por una mujer esbelta, de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida como la nieve. Pudo ver cómo su mejor amigo se sintió levemente atraído por ella, pero no contó con que había visto a otra mujer, de piel levemente rosada y cabello largo y cobrizo. Se parecía tanto a _ella. _Su amigo estaba metido en serios problemas, se daba cuenta al fin.

–Muy bien, Eriol. Ve y ataca.

–Oh, cómo me conoces Syaoran. –Respondió el chico de ojos azules y mirada noble. _¿Lo recuerdan? _

–Vamos, es obvio que es igual a Kaho. –Ahí se dio cuenta de que cometió una pequeña (gran) imprudencia. Vio a su amigo, mas no tenía rastros de enojo en su cara. Sólo una profunda melancolía.

–Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no me enojaré contigo. Pero trata de no nombrarla de nuevo, no por ahora al menos. –Espetó. La conversación quedó ahí.

Syaoran se situó en la barra del bar, donde Madame Juliette le ofreció un trago. Por su experiencia, sabía que no debía intimidar al chico ofreciéndole de inmediato escoger de su _valiosa mercancía_. Debía esperar un poco… no se puede andar espantando a los clientes tampoco.

El joven tomó el whisky con tal rapidez, que sorprendió inclusive a la Madame. Le sirvió otro, mientras él le dejaba un par de billetes sobre el mesón. Se giró sobre el taburete, sin intenciones de hablar con la mujer de la barra, y contempló a su alrededor. Había hombres bebiendo, otros jugando a las cartas en una mesa redonda, Eriol coqueteaba con la _pseudo-Kaho_, mientras que habían otros riendo y conversando con las demás, las cuales no llevaban mucha ropa encima. Una de ellas, con ojos de rubíes, lo miraba fijamente de vez en cuando, mas él no se dio por aludido.

Se dio cuenta de que no era nada del otro mundo. Obviamente, a él _sí_ le gustaban las mujeres. Pero había algo extraño con él ese día en particular. Algo le molestaba. Quizá estaba aburrido de la rutina de aventuras, de las mujeres que se le arrojaban encima a cada momento. _Patrañas_. Se estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Sabía lo que le pasaba. Aún recordaba con un dejo de rabia, a una mujer que hace tiempo le había hecho daño. Su traición lo hirió profundamente, y a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde que Hitomi lo dejó, no podía olvidarla del todo. Maldita mujer que lo perseguía hasta en sus pensamientos. No es que la llorara todas las noches o algo así, sino que, simplemente, le daba nostalgia aún el hecho de no estar con ella. Había sido algo importante, y sólo algunas noches, tenía ese sentimiento que siempre lograba quitarse de encima haciendo cualquier cosa. Nada que un buen trago no pueda borrar.

Después de beber el cuarto whisky, se paró con algo de dificultad, para ir al baño. Salió del salón, y se perdió en la profundidad del pasillo. Logró encontrar su objetivo, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver las cerámicas azules que hacían un lindo conjunto. Pasados algunos minutos, al salir hacia el pasaje, chocó con una chica bastante particular. No llevaba un vestuario ligero, como el de las damas del salón. Más bien llevaba un exceso de ropa. Iba envuelta en un chal negro, que cubría el abrigo gris que no le quedaba ni de cerca ajustado a su cuerpo. Parecía un pequeño bulto cubierto excesivamente de lana, como una ovejita.

_Qué analogía más cursi e infantil. Un aplauso para la "inteligencia" de Syaoran Li._

–Tenga más cuidado, por favor. –escupió Sakura, con recelo.

La observó con detenimiento. Esos ojos verdes… lo atraparon de inmediato. No podía recordar los de Hitomi, que no se parecían ni de cerca a ese color. Todo lo referente a _la otra_ se esfumó de sus recuerdos por unos segundos.

Se acercó, con su mirada clavada en la chica. La _ovejita_ de ojos verdes se asustó, queriendo balar algo con desesperación. Mas el lobo travieso que había en él, echaba chispas sólo estando cerca de ella. Sentía una curiosidad única, o quizá era sólo el alcohol que lo estaba haciendo delirar. Lo más probable es que haya sido eso, no obstante, esa sensación de desespero y excitación no eran frecuentes en él. Era hasta agradable sentir ese cosquilleo correr por sus venas, como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía. Súbitamente, la arrinconó contra la pared del pasillo, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de ella. No tenía mayor control sobre sí mismo, no sabía lo que hacía. El olor del jabón de azucenas en su piel, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, lo estaban volviendo loco, y no sabía por qué. Quería dejarse llevar por ella, lejos de allí.

Sakura, mientras tanto, estaba como borreguita asustada, sin entender qué pretendía aquel tipo. Quería escaparse, sabía que andar merodeando por esos lugares de la casa a esas horas no le traería nada bueno. No quería verlo a la cara, no quería sentir su aliento embebido en alcohol. Salió como pudo del encierro del hombre misterioso, y no le quedó más opción que entrar en la cocina.

Iba casi corriendo hasta el fondo, donde estaban los muebles que guardaban los cucharones, buscando algún "arma" posible con la cual defenderse en caso de que la quisieran atacar. Pero, antes de lograr su objetivo, sintió cómo una mano grande y fuerte presionó su muñeca. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo, y gracias a la luz de la habitación lo supo: esos ojos con reflejos color ámbar, eran los de su sueño. No podía estar equivocada.

Sintió cómo el sudor corría por su espalda. No podía creer que lo estaba viendo allí. Él, con quien tantas veces había soñado… y fantaseado. Porque nunca había sido profanada por ningún hombre y, en lo más recóndito de su memoria, sabía que cada vez que tenía ese sueño, tenía todas las ganas de saber cómo terminaba. Pero ahora la realidad la golpeaba como una ráfaga de viento en la cara. Él era de carne y hueso, lo sabía. No podía involucrarse, no podía desviarse de su objetivo, no podía… no, nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido. Quizá sólo estaba desvariando por el miedo. Debía escaparse de allí.

Los segundos parecieron horas para ella. Seguían ambos inmóviles, hasta que a él se le antojó moverse para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. No contó con que aparecería por la puerta, detrás de ellos, la dueña y soberana de la casona.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

–S-sí. El señor estaba… buscando el baño. Pero se equivocó. Ya le di la indicación. Me retiro, buenas noches. –Aun temblando como una hoja, Sakura se logró soltar del agarre, ya más suave, de aquel hombre tan extraño. Como si fuera una aparición, se escapó rápidamente, corriendo por las escaleras como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Syaoran lograba escuchar el repicar de los zapatos de la chica hacia el segundo piso de la estancia.

Syaoran se asomó al pasillo, pasando por el lado de la Madame, absorto en sus pensamientos. Juliette trató de sosegarlo, viendo una oportunidad de incentivarlo a que vaya con alguna de las chicas al segundo piso.

–Joven, pasemos al salón. Le tengo una propuesta. Podría pasar el rato con alguna de mis jovencitas, son todas muy amables y…

Pero Syaoran no la escuchaba. Ni siquiera pensaba. Sólo quería saber qué había debajo de toda esa ropa que cubría a la ovejita. Y el lobo no se conformaría hasta saciarse de su presa.

–La quiero a ella.

–¿Perdón? –Preguntó la Madame.

–Que la quiero a ella–Dijo con claridad, apuntando hacia las escaleras.

**_Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, la dulce y tierna ovejita._**

* * *

**N/A:** Ya, aquí comienza lo bueno (muajajajaja xD). Me esforcé bastante en este capítulo, quería que cuadraran las piezas de este puzle lo mejor posible. No sé si fue del agrado de alguien, espero haya sido así. A veces, me siento como si estuviera escribiendo un libro de esos antiguos (no sé por qué xD).

Aclaro inmediatamente algunas cosas:

-Lo de la frase "es la savia vital de este negocio" me salió del alma xD (es de Los Simpson, no recuerdo qué capítulo, pero la saqué de ahí).

-¿Les gustó que Eriol volviera a aparecer ahí? Ya verán qué anda haciendo tan lejos de su casa (¡Niño malo! xD)

-No describí mucho a las chicas del burdel, porque no lo creí necesario. Me bastaba con que Sakura interactuara con las importantes. A veces pienso que llega a ser demasiado irreal que alguien se lleve a las mil maravillas con todo el mundo (opinión netamente personal).

-¡Amé escribir lo de la ovejita y el lobo! Eso fue más que espontáneo de lo que tenía pensado.

Mis disculpas con respecto a describir tan detalladamente la habitación de Sakura, sus rutinas y esas cosas. Creo que me pareció importante dejar todo eso en claro, ya que hay cosillas por ahí que son relevantes para la trama.

Iba a escribir el capítulo siguiente junto con este, pero soy tan mala que lo corté justo donde da el pie para la primera parte más emocionante. Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo "se viene" CON TODO! :D Ojala les haya gustado. Comentarios, críticas y demases son bien recibidos ;)

No prometo actualizar muy pronto, pero seguiremos ;)

Besos y nos vemos!


End file.
